


Хорватский сыр, испанское вино

by ChajnayaChashka, Tod_in_Venedig



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi, Сомнительная мораль, магия, полиамория
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:48:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 15,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26578576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChajnayaChashka/pseuds/ChajnayaChashka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tod_in_Venedig/pseuds/Tod_in_Venedig
Summary: Сборник драбблов по хорватам и испанцам (аргентинец тоже пробегает), а также блондинам, брюнетам, нападающим, полузащитникам, высоким и маленьким.
Relationships: Dejan Lovren/Šime Vrsaljko, Gerard Piqué/Sergio Ramos, Igor Akinfeev/Artem Dzyuba, Ivan Rakitić/Sergio Ramos, Lionel Messi/Ivan Rakitić, Luka Modrić/Ivan Rakitić, Luka Modrić/Ivan Rakitić/Lionel Messi, Luka Modrić/Ivan Rakitić/Raquel Mauri, Luka Modrić/Ivan Rakitić/Sergio Ramos, Luka Modrić/Ivan Rakitić/Vanja Bosnić, Luka Modrić/Sergio Ramos, Niko Kovač/Ivan Rakitić, Sergio Ramos/Pilar Rubio, Toni Kroos/Lucas Vázquez





	1. Серхио, Лука и галстук

**Author's Note:**

> Рейтинг проставлен максимальный, но в каждой истории он может быть от никакого до NC-17

Серхио маньяк. И извращенец. В этом Лука уверен на сто процентов. Что, блин, за прихоти такие? К тому же когда тебе вылизывают свод стопы — это ужасно щекотно. Лука дрыгает ногой и сквозь смех просит: 

— Прекрати, ну что ты за псих!

— Мне нравится, — невозмутимо сообщает Серхио, ловя губами мизинец, обхватывая щиколотку лапищами.

— Это же ноги, идиот! Это как минимум негигиенично.

— Это, во-первых, твои ноги, а, во-вторых, хорошо мытые ноги, я все делаю хорошо.

Не поспоришь, сам же и мыл — тщательно и бережно, стоя на коленях в душе, не обращая внимания на падающую сверху воду.

— Ну и они, скажем прямо, некрасивые. Где ты видел красивые футбольные ноги? Пальцы кривые, ногти никаким педикюром не спасти.

— Ммумгу... — невнятно соглашается Серхио, проводя языком под теми самыми некрасивыми кривыми пальцами, которые немедленно поджимаются. 

Серхио фыркает:

— Чего ты напрягаешься? Ну представь, что завел себе собаку. Большого такого пса.

— Да-да, бультерьера...

— А я похож на бультерьера? Нелестно.

— Один в один — как вцепишься, не отодрать...

— Отодрать... — мечтательно повторяет Серхио. — Это да! Ну вот. Собаки вылизывают ноги своим хозяевам, и никто…

— Хозяевам... — голос Луки внезапно становится на пару тонов ниже.

— Ммм, ага, интересно…

— Что тебе интересно?

— Интересно, мой маленький хозяин, какие игры тебя интересуют на самом деле. Я бы принес тебе в зубах ошейник и поводок, но у тебя ж нету.

— Ну... У меня есть галстук… вон, на стуле.

— Принести?

— Принеси. — Луку пугает серьезное лицо Серхио, но новая игра и новая роль будоражат, и он добавляет: — В зубах.

— Я могу встать? — Серхио говорит хрипло, глаза его становятся совсем темными. — Хозяин?

— Нет. — Определенно Луке нравится, и, наблюдая, как Серхио удивительно грациозно подползает к стулу, он жалеет только об одном — что не попросил его сначала раздеться.


	2. Шиме, Деян и свобода

Шиме свободный и абсолютно бесстыдный. Он совсем не понимает, как это — стесняться. Если Деян может пройтись голышом по гостиничному коридору, распугивая горничных, на спор или на кураже, Шиме делает то же самое, просто забыв одеться. Иногда Деян думает, что Шиме — аватар какого-то индийского божества. Чтобы выбросить из головы мысли о цветочных гирляндах, поклонении и том, что его собственная непритязательная внешность мало гармонирует с божественным светом, он тянет Шиме за волосы, заставляя опуститься, и пропадает в темноте смотрящих снизу глаз, загипнотизированный их глубиной и движениями губ по стволу. 

А ещё Шиме не ревнует. Это понятие тоже ему незнакомо. Он свободен и считает, что все тоже свободны. Однажды Деян застаёт его с каким-то незнакомым парнем. 

— Привет, брат! — радостно кричит Шиме, пока смазливый до отвращения юнец целует его шею и не подумав прерваться или хотя бы вытащить руку из чужих штанов. 

Деян тихо закрывает дверь и идёт ночевать к Субашичу.


	3. Иван, Лука и Ваня

Ваня прислоняется к дверному косяку и некоторое время наблюдает. Ей неловко и смешно, потому что всё это совсем не похоже на то, что она видела в гей-порно — хотя стоны почти как там. Может, ракурс неудачный? С ее позиции открывается прекрасный вид на задницу Ивана, а вот Луки не видно совсем, только закинутые на поясницу ноги, и голос слышно — не перепутать. От размеренных движений немного укачивает, и она думает, стоит обозначить свое присутствие или уйти так же тихо, как вошла. Но в конце концов это её спальня, её дом и её муж, к слову говоря.

— Мальчики...

Иван вскидывается и оборачивается так резко, что Ваня боится, не повредил ли он себе чего важного... Или Луке. В глазах паника, он пытается что-то сказать, но только открывает и закрывает рот. Из-под его рук выныривает Лука и тоже таращится, но гораздо менее испуганно. Ваня некоторое время любуется на редкое зрелище, а потом мирно говорит:

— Вернулась чуть раньше, чем рассчитывала. Привет, Иван, а ты действительно похудел, особенно с лучшей твоей стороны. Я на кухню: кофе сварю, присоединяйтесь. 

Она гордится своей выдержкой, потому что прыскает в кулак только в коридоре, а смеётся в голос уже на лестнице. Два идиота думали, что никто ни о чём не догадывается.

Ваня варит кофе по старинке, в турке — как раз на три маленькие чашки, — выставляет на стол печенье и нарезанный сыр, когда слышит шаги. Лука обнимает её и целует, будто они не виделись сто лет, и это относительно нормально, а вот объятия сзади и губы на шее — неожиданно, но приятно. Ваня открывает глаза и встречается взглядом с мужем: он смотрит ласково и немножко насмешливо, его руки привычно забираются под пояс её джинсов, поглаживая ягодицы, а Иван осторожно кладет ладони ей на грудь и шепчет в ухо: 

— И тебе привет... Ты приглашала присоединиться...


	4. Серхио, Лука и слёзы

Рамос плачет слишком часто для здоровенного бородатого татуированного мужчины с повадками альфа-самца. Поводы, конечно же, всегда серьёзны: вылет с Чемпионата мира, проигрыш в Эль Класико, особо сентиментальный пассаж в недавно услышанной песне (фламенко, будь оно неладно), случайно попавшаяся в интернете фотография сборной Испании образца 2008 года... 

Когда Лука первый раз видит своего капитана в слезах, он просто теряется. Только что этот человек хлопал всех по плечам, раздавал ослепительные улыбки направо и налево, обещал, что в следующий раз они уж точно всех порвут, ну, не получилось, бывает, нельзя киснуть, соберитесь, тряпки... А сейчас сидит один, откинувшись затылком на стену и молча глотает солёную влагу, не размыкая ресниц. «Невозможно красиво...» — думает Лука. Он садится на корточки перед Серхио и трогает за колено, заглядывая снизу в лицо. Серхио вздрагивает, открывая глаза, пытается улыбнуться, тянется, чтобы потрепать по волосам, но рука безвольно падает, а улыбка сползает с губ. 

— Вставай, я отвезу тебя домой, тачку потом заберёшь. 

Серхио горько вздыхает, но встаёт и даже сердито бурчит: 

— Только смотри, никому... 

Лука серьёзно кивает и тащит его почти волоком на парковку, машинально подставляя плечо, как пьяному или раненому.

В машине они никуда не едут. Серхио сидит неестественно прямо, глядя перед собой, а Лука, положив руки на руль, терпеливо ждёт. Наконец плечи Серхио расслабляются, он улыбается ослепительно, как всегда, притягивает Луку к себе, зарываясь пальцами в волосы на затылке и целует в губы: он делал так очень часто — эти испанцы! — но в этот раз всё как-то по-другому. Лука смущён тем, что губы Серхио не просто прижимаются к его губам — это похоже на настоящий поцелуй, а ещё больше — своей реакцией. Он отталкивает Серхио, упираясь ладонями ему в грудь, и пытается свести все к шутке, говоря внезапно охрипшим голосом, что к таким солёным поцелуям нужно было купить пива, а ему нельзя: он за рулём... 

Серхио смешливо наблюдает, как он дёргается, а потом снова наклоняется, целует замершего Луку в щёку и говорит: 

— Спасибо, малыш. Что бы я без тебя делал?


	5. Лука, Серхио и дверь

Серхио вламывается к Луке как к себе домой. Входит как ни в чем ни бывало, машет рукой на попытки затянуть полотенце или надеть только что снятые перед сном штаны. Он болтает, ходит, трогает вещи, лохматит Луке волосы, коротко обнимает, желает сладких снов, делая упор на «сладких» и уходит. Лука привык. 

В этот раз всё не так. 

Серхио обхватывает его сзади, надёжно удерживая кисти рук в своих лапищах, прижимается и... И больше ничего не делает. На осторожные попытки высвободиться реагирует, обнимая сильнее. Лука выворачивает голову и видит, что глаза Серхио закрыты. Он трётся щекой о щетину, Серхио судорожно выдыхает, не ослабляя хватки. Лука думает, что мог бы пнуть его по голени, потому что происходит что-то совсем из ряда вон, но не решается, заглядывая снизу в почти благоговейное лицо. В его объятиях неожиданно уютно, и Лука расслабляется, насколько это возможно. Прекращается всё столь же неожиданно: Серхио молча отпускает его и уходит.

На следующий вечер Лука запирает дверь. Услышав стук, подходит, прислоняется лбом к деревянной поверхности, но не открывает. Ему кажется, что он слышит дыхание по ту сторону. Лука почти уверен, что они стоят в одинаковой позе, их разделяет только дверь, как в сопливой мелодраме. Он ложится в постель, так и не услышав шагов по коридору.


	6. Серхио, Иван и футбол

_Ощутимый толчок в бок, шипы вонзаются в голень, щитки почти не спасают..._  
Горячий язык зализывает свежие ссадины, ладони держат крепче любого гипса...

_Подлый подкат, проехаться голым животом по газону - те ещё ощущения, впрочем, боли он не чувствует: не до того, нужно скорее вставать..._  
Ноготь проходится по красной полосе, будто электричеством бьёт сквозь кожу аж до внутренностей...  
– Больно?  
– Н-нет. Да... Не останавливайся...

_Столкновение в воздухе, чужое плечо впечатывается в ухо, в голове звенит..._  
Зубы прихватывают мочку, пальцы перебирают волосы, ерошат короткую щетинку на затылке...

Терпеть невозможно, бедра сами приподнимаются, когда руки снова обходят красноречивую выпуклость на боксерах, поглаживая где угодно, только не там, где нужнее всего...

– Нет уж, здесь я тебя точно не повредил.  
– Причинение вреда бездействием...

Сбитые на поле колени и локти елозят по твёрдому полу, он шипит и чертыхается шёпотом.

– Сам виноват, нечего было так откровенно радоваться голу...

Очередной толчок и наваливающееся сзади тяжёлое тело выбивают воздух и не дают ответить, черт с ними, с коленями...

– Ничего, я потом поцелую, и всё пройдёт...


	7. Лука, Иван и банан

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Фото, важное для понимания ситуации))  
> http://static.diary.ru/userdir/2/2/6/9/22699/86088075.jpg

— Устал? — Лука подходит к Ивану в опустевшей раздевалке. 

Иван улыбается. Конечно, он устал, и Лука это видит без слов. 

— Держи... — Лука садится рядом и протягивает ему банан. — Немного калия тебе сейчас не помешает... Сердце запустит. 

Иван берёт банан, наполовину очищает его от кожуры, подносит ко рту и останавливается. 

— А ты? — спрашивает он. — Тебе тоже не помешает... 

Лука кивает и говорит: 

— Начинай, а я присоединюсь. А то уже пора выезжать. 

Иван начинает в полной уверенности, что откусывать банан они будут по очереди. Значение слова «присоединюсь» доходит до него тогда, когда он приникает к банану и Лука тоже наклоняется, пытаясь надкусить его с другой стороны. Иван сразу отрывается от сладкого ствола, но Лука хватает его за плечи и говорит шёпотом: 

— Осторожно... поломается... А другого нет... 

Он скользит языком по шершавой мякоти, и сердце Ивана запускается так, как от целого фургона экзотических фруктов. Он касается губами банана, чувствуя, как Лука слегка надавливает на него с противоположной стороны. Руки Луки скользят по его плечам, спине, забираются под футболку, дёргают за шорты. Иван, удерживая в одной руке банан, не отрываясь от него губами, обхватывает за шею Луку, так же приникшего губами к сладкому стволу, проводит ладонью по груди, животу и накрывает пах. Лука ахает, движется ему навстречу, мякоть под их языками скользит, сминаясь, и их губы встречаются — банан ломается, и Иван от неожиданности роняет его на пол. 

— Блядь... — говорит Лука с набитым ртом. — Предупреждал же... 

— Ну, извини... — отвечает ему Иван, пытаясь проглотить слишком большой кусок. — Какого хрена было меня раздевать? 

— Говорю же: пора выезжать, торопимся! А ты бы здесь ещё час этот банан мусолил, а потом переодевался бы столько же! А какого хрена было меня лапать? 

— Я пытался кусочек подобрать! — Иван возмущённо раскрывает ладонь. — Вот он! Отломился... Сам же говорил: банан один, другого нет! 

— О, вот вы где! — заглядывает в дверь Златко. — Вас там ждут все, а вы чем занимаетесь? 

— Калием заправляемся, — обиженно ворчит Иван. 

— Отлично! То-то у вас лица такие... Эээ... Такие, когда обычно сердце на полную мощь запускается. А давайте я вас сфотографирую! 

Лука обхватывает Ивана за плечи и, шепнув ему: «Хватит... Дам я тебе банан... Улыбайся!», одаривает ослепительной улыбкой объектив.


	8. Серхио, Иван и пиво

Рамос падает рядом на псевдокожаный диван в самом темном углу задрипанного мадридского бара. Иван, мягко говоря, не рад компании, но когда это останавливало капитана Реала?

— Сидишь? Грустишь?

— И тебе привет... Может, поищешь другое место?

— А всё занято — это к тебе никто не подсаживается: боятся прокиснуть.

— Вот и ты бы не подсаживался.

— А мне интересно. Чего такой? Девушка не даёт? Ты ж вроде женат? — Иван коротко взглядывает исподлобья, и Рамос осекается, впрочем, не теряя жизнерадостности. — О'кей, понял. Не девушка, не надо так зыркать. Не девушка... Не де... А! Понял. Не девушка, а парень. И кажется, я знаю какой. 

Иван молча прикладывается к бутылке, не глядя на собеседника.

— Так, я молодец и Шерлок Холмс. Ну а ты? Он не даёт, а ты? Что делаешь?

— А что я должен делать?

— Если тебе не дают, надо брать! — Рамос выхватывает из рук Ивана бутылку и отпивает пиво, иллюстрируя свои слова.

— Я так не могу, — Иван отбирает бутылку обратно. — Это ты на всех сам бросаешься.

— Вот! И мне дают! Эй-эй, речь не о конкретном человеке, хотя и этот бы... Но я не беру... Пока...

— Слушай, Рамос, шёл бы ты, а? 

— Нет-нет, теперь моя миссия нести свет знаний. Вот смотри, делаешь вот так... — Серхио, не вставая, обхватывает Ивана, прижимая его голову к своей груди. — И всё!

— Ну да... — Очень-очень мужской парфюм, запах здорового тела, жар, как от батареи: Ивана немного ведёт, но мастер-класс так мастер-класс. — А он начинает отбиваться...

— А ты попробуй! — голос Рамоса полон самодовольства — и не зря: все попытки высвободиться из железных объятий ни к чему не приводят.

— Вот видишь. Это как с младенцами. — Серхио понижает голос, уткнувшись носом ему в макушку. — У тебя же есть дети? Прижимаешь его к себе, пока он не согреется и не уснёт.

Иван с ужасом понимает, что он как раз вполне согрелся и готов уснуть, а в этих объятиях внезапно уютно. Он резко проводит плечами, выворачиваясь, но Серхио отпускает его сам, демонстративно разводя руки: 

— Ну вот. Попробуешь? 

Иван, думая, что они выглядят как идиоты, словно загипнотизированный осторожно обнимает его, кладет ладонь на затылок и прижимает голову Серхио к себе. Тот щекотно фыркает в футболку и говорит в грудь Ивану насмешливо и почему-то хрипло, будто у него горло перехватило: 

— Ракитич, ты безнадёжен. Твой удел — страдать и ждать.

Иван бездумно перебирает его волосы и мысленно соглашается: да, безнадёжен. Что уж теперь? 

Серхио аккуратно выкручивается из его рук и договаривает: 

— Но, если нужны ещё уроки мастерства, я готов, обращайся. 

Встаёт и уходит, одергивая рубашку и, между прочим, прихватив его пиво.


	9. Лука, Иван и Серхио под ёлочкой

Елка горит разноцветными огнями, за окном светло. Серхио и Иван валяются на полу, подложив под головы подушки, а Лука, отвратительно бодрый, как всегда с утра, тормошит их немилосердно, напоминая: 

— Вы согласились на тройничок. Оба. Давайте! 

Иван с трудом приподнимается и тут же со стоном падает лицом вниз обратно, ворча: 

— Как хотите, но я в этом принимать участия не буду. Хотите — трахайте, хотите — на мне в шахматы играйте, я не встану. 

Серхио оттягивает резинку его пижамных штанов и присвистывает: 

— Поиграешь тут, как же: любая доска скатится. 

— На спину поставишь! — огрызается Иван. 

Лука, понаблюдав за этим отсутствием энтузиазма, прикусывает палец и погружается в раздумья. Он привел этих двоих, чтобы как-то совместить две стороны своей жизни и, честно говоря, надеялся, что в постели в том числе. Но вчера они переборщили с тостами за встречу, а Иван с Серхио словно соревновались, кто больше выпьет. И вот. 

— Ну ладно, — говорит он. — Раз вы такие тюлени, давайте истории рассказывать. Вот, Иван, расскажи мне еще раз про тот самый поцелуй. С Каррису, когда Севилья Лигу Европы выиграла. 

Иван поднимает голову, чтобы метнуть укоризненный взгляд, который, впрочем, оставляет Луку совершенно равнодушным. 

— Я тебе сто раз рассказывал. И объяснял. И даже оправдывался, хотя за что бы, интересно. 

— А мне вот не рассказывал, мне любопытно. Такой скандал был, я даже не понял, что такого, — подает голос Серхио, обложившись подушками и усаживаясь по-турецки. 

— Ну что там рассказывать! Ты же знаешь, какие эмоции, когда держишь в руках кубок. Даниель потянулся поцеловать меня в щеку, я как раз повернулся и поцелуй получился в губы. 

— А я говорю, — Лука откровенно издевается, — что, если бы ты не захотел, поцелуя бы не получилось. 

— Ну, конечно! Ты сам попробуй! 

— Пусть Серхио, как беспристрастная сторона. 

Иван подползает ближе к Серхио, садится: 

— Ну вот, примерно так... Ты тянешься губами к щеке, и я поворачиваюсь... — они проделывают сказанное, и Серхио успевает отвернуться. Поцелуя не получается. Иван смущенно уточняет: — Тут еще такой момент... Представь, что ты бы хотел... 

— Что хотел? 

— Поцеловать меня. 

— Даже вот так? Ну, хорошо, корректировки внесены... 

— Вы встаньте, — подсказывает Лука, стягивая футболку. — Ну что уставились? Переодеться хочу. 

Серхио встает и что-то ищет в телефоне. Не отрываясь от экрана, подает Ивану руку, поднимает и притягивает к себе: 

— Так. Повторим. Ты стоишь вот так. Руки у тебя заняты... Лука, дай ему что-нибудь в руки. — Лука со смешком дает игрушечного медведя, невесть почему оказавшегося в этой квартире. Серхио бормочет: — Угу, вот так... Там не видно, но судя по другим фоткам обнимал он тебя.. Ну, скажем... — Он кладет руку Ивану на бедро, сверяясь с фото, подвигает пальцы ниже. — И вот так, он, то есть я, сбоку, рука его у тебя практически в штанах, он тянется, ты поворачиваешься... — Иван поворачивается, и его губы точно впечатываются в губы Серхио. 

Лука, так и не надев другую футболку, ухмыляется, глядя на поцелуй, который и не думает заканчиваться, и на ладонь Серхио, которая скользит к паху Ивана и чуть сжимается: 

— Ну вот! А говорили: тройничок не хотим, встать не можем... Главное — мотивация.


	10. Иван, Лука и Ракель

Ракель совсем не похожа на Ваню. А они — идиоты, раз спалились второй раз. Лука, не вставая, лениво смотрит на беспомощное лицо Ивана, который пытается успокоить жену, на разгневанную Ракель, выкрикивающую оскорбления, среди которых «гребаные педрилы» — самое мягкое. Наконец, осознав, что истерика набирает обороты, а Иван категорически не может ничего сделать, Лука сползает с кровати, подходит и обнимает Ракель, плотно прижимая её руки к телу, давая возможность уткнуться в плечо, благо она маленького роста. Чувствуя, как слезы стекают по его голой коже, он поглаживает спину, обтянутую леопардовой тканью, кладет руку на затылок, перебирая волосы, и машинально бормочет какие-то успокаивающие бессмысленные слова, называя Ракель крошкой, деткой, милой, краем глаза наблюдая за Иваном, лицо которого выражает очень сложную гамму чувств. 

Лука вспоминает то, что было на кухне в их с Ваней доме, и посылает Ивану многообещающую улыбку, снимая с Ракель пиджак и целуя в шею. Она, похоже, ещё не отошла от истерики, не понимает, что рядом не тот мужчина: не открывая глаз, она тянется губами к его губам. Глубокий чувственный поцелуй, его ладони, задирающие крохотную маечку и находящие грудь, не прикрытую бюстгальтером — Лука действует на автомате, его не возбуждает Ракель. Но Иван, чье почти испуганное и даже возмущенное лицо дисгармонирует со снова вставшим членом и рукой, неосознанно ложащейся на напряжённый ствол, возбуждает, да ещё как! 

Пальцы Луки нежно сжимают соски, губы целуют ямку между ключицами, он подталкивает Ракель к кровати и мягко опускается на нее, прижимая своим телом. Затуманенные вожделением большие глаза наконец смотрят прямо на него, в них вспыхивает понимание, но его рука уже расстегнула ей брюки, проникла под резинку кружевных трусиков, и Ракель обречённо опускает ресницы, тихо вздыхая. Лука смотрит на нее и не чувствует ничего. Тогда он представляет, как руки Ивана ласкают ее грудь, сжимают талию, как он целует ее живот, спускаясь все ниже, — Лука стонет от этой воображаемой картины, стягивает с Ракель остатки одежды и разводит ее ноги, взглянув на Ивана, прежде чем погрузиться во влажную и горячую темноту.


	11. Серхио, Лука и рождественское настроение

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Интересно стало, о чем Серхио и Лука болтают на тренировке)  
> https://66.media.tumblr.com/52400b296245bca5cbb800594fb7c030/tumblr_pkjz6jPG3q1xar7zzo2_540.jpg

— Ты что, ещё дуешься? 

— Серхио, отвали! 

— Не, ну было бы на что... 

— Отвали. Что неясного? 

— Я просто хотел создать рождественское настроение... 

— Тебе удалось. Ваня тоже порадовалась. Хорошо, что София не успела заглянуть. 

— Оу... 

— Джингл белл, джингл белл, саночки звенят... 

— Лукита, не пой, ради всего святого, я достаточно наказан... 

— Джингл белл.. Это длинная песня, и я знаю её всю... 

— Господи, будь проклят мой музыкальный слух... Так что ты ответил своей красивой и, что самое страшное, умной жене? 

— А она ничего не спросила. 

— Дева Мария... 

— Я сам сказал, что твой аккаунт взломали... 

— И она не узнала? 

— Твой член на фото? В оленьих рожках и красном носе Рудольфа? Надеюсь, что нет. Я, в общем, надеюсь, что она в принципе не знает твой член в лицо в любом виде. И перестань ржать. Мы не планировали беседовать с детьми об анатомии. 

— Не, я не ржу... 

— Скорбное лицо ещё хуже... Но, Серхио... Я хотел спросить... 

— Конечно, не выкинул! И рожки, и нос у меня с собой!


	12. Лука, Иван, Серхио и уроки игры в бильярд

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Эти фото лишили нас душевного равновесия.  
> https://pp.userapi.com/c851524/v851524734/814f5/OWciBk_3-y0.jpg

Лука склоняется над бильярдным столом, сжимая в руках кий и, прицелившись, медлит, не решаясь ударить по шару. 

— Играть он ни хрена не умеет, — шепчет Серхио Ивану на ухо. — Только в фотосетах с шарами сниматься... 

— Да мне плевать... — негромко отвечает ему Иван, скользя взглядом по изгибам бёдер Луки, округлости его задницы, выпирающим лопаткам, пальцам, поглаживающим кий. 

Они сидят в одном из домов Луки, расположившись в бильярдной за столом и потягивая вино. Иван прилетел в Мадрид в выдавшееся свободное время между играми, чтобы повидаться с другом, Серхио же просто оказался рядом, когда Лука приглашал Ивана к себе. 

Лука сосредоточенно смотрит на шар, переступает с ноги на ногу и прогибается в поянице. Иван стискивает зубы, чтобы подавить так и норовящее вырваться «Блядь!..», и сжимает ножку бокала с такой силой, что Серхио осторожно накрывает его руку ладонью. 

— Полегче, друг... — говорит Рамос. — Реки крови здесь вряд ли помогут... Хотя, возможно, как приём привлечения внимания... 

— Думаешь? — глухо спрашивает Иван. 

— Что? — спрашивает Серхио, не отпуская его руку. 

— Он обратит внимание, если я буду истекать кровью? 

Серхио не успевает ответить: Лука прикрывает один глаз и, затаив дыхание, высовывает язык, облизывает губы, покусывает их, раздражённо рывком головы отбрасывая прядь, мешающую видеть. 

— Блядь... — не выдерживая, шепчет Иван. 

Во рту у него пересыхает, и он, освободившись от ладони Серхио, делает большой глоток из бокала. 

— Почему ты просто не подойдёшь к нему, не завалишь на этот бильярдный стол и не поимеешь? — интересуется Серхио, пригубив вино. — Посмотри, как хорошо стоит... Удобно... Подходишь сзади, притягиваешь к себе, обхватываешь запястья... 

— Заткнись, пожалуйста... — Голос Ивана звучит почти умоляюще. 

— А можно к себе лицом развернуть... — как ни в чём не бывало продолжает Серхио, оценивающе глядя на Луку. — На спину завалить, ноги на плечи себе закинуть и... 

— Блядь... — выдыхает Иван и мотает головой, пытаясь прогнать из сознания эту яркую картинку. — Я... я... не могу так... Вдруг он не захочет? Я не насильник какой-нибудь... 

— Это уж точно! — хмыкает Серхио. — Дурак ты, а не насильник, Ракета! Пока не попробуешь, не узнаешь. Может, он тебя ещё сам просить будет, чтобы ты его трахнул... И стонать на весь дом... Знаешь же, как он виртуозно стонет? Не нужно на меня так смотреть... Знаешь же наверняка... 

— Знаю, — бормочет Иван, чувствуя, как краска заливает щёки. 

— Я так и думал, — кивает Серхио. — Сам-то я его стоны только на тренировке слышал да на игре, когда ему по ногам перепадало... Не нужно на меня так смотреть, тебе говорят... 

Лука, наконец-то решившись, выдыхает и с силой бьёт по шару — тот, выскакивая за пределы бильярдного стола, падает на пол и с грохотом стремительно катится в угол бильярдной. 

— Гооол! — аплодируя, кричит Серхио. — Отличный удар, Лукита! 

— Спасибо... — смущённо улыбаясь, говорит Лука. Иван заворожённо смотрит на его пальцы, покрытые мелом, движущиеся вверх-вниз по кию. 

— Только ты игру немного перепутал, — добавляет Серхио. — Но это ерунда, я сейчас тебя научу. 

Он подскакивает из кресла, подходит к Луке, берёт его за плечи и поворачивает к себе спиной. 

— Вот смотри... — Иван видит, как Серхио, положив ладонь ему на спину, мягко заставляет согнуться. — Главное — принять нужную позу... — Серхио проводит рукой по спине, спускается ниже и сжимает бедро сбоку. — Ноги на ширине плеч... — Он раздвигает коленом ноги Луки, с улыбкой поглядывая на Ивана, и тот думает, что если рука Серхио сейчас не остановится и доберётся до паха, то он запустит в него недопитой бутылкой. — Серхио, будто прочитав это в его взгляде, скользит ладонями обратно от бёдер к спине вверх, огладив плечи, добирается до ладоней, ложится на Луку сверху и прижимает к бильярдному столу, практически разложив на нём. — Расслабься немного... — шепчет он, утыкаясь ему в ухо. — Я имею в виду, что твои кисти должны быть абсолютно свободны, Лукита... 

— Я пытаюсь... — негромко говорит Лука, его обычно низкий голос звучит ещё на полтона ниже, и комната начинает размываться и плыть перед глазами Ивана — то ли от количества выпитого, то ли от того, что этот бархатный тембр пронизывает его до мурашек в затылке. А может быть, и от того, и от другого. 

Серхио бросает на него ещё один насмешливый взгляд, обхватывает руки Луки, кладёт их на кий и прижимается ещё сильнее — так, что для Ивана, который, закусив губу до крови, глаз не может от них отвести, они сливаются в единое целое. Серхио едва заметно касается губами светлых остриженных прядей на затылке, командует: «Давай, детка!» и, не отпуская рук Луки, бьёт по шару — тот перелетает через бортик и точно попадает в другой угол комнаты, прямо напротив первого. 

— Ты уверен, что мы всё правильно сделали? — с сомнением говорит Лука, поворачивая голову к Серхио. 

Их губы в нескольких миллиметрах друг от друга, и Серхио, глядя на полуоткрытый рот Луки, пожимает плечами: 

— А хрен его знает... Я играю в бильярд второй раз в жизни... Но... — Он поворачивается к Ивану и, встретившись с его потемневшим взглядом, говорит: — Я думаю, судя по виду твоего хорватского брата, мы всё сделали правильно. Дальше он тебе всё объяснит... Ты же наверняка в бильярд играешь, верно, Иван? 

— Верно, — глухо говорит Иван. — С детства... 

— Я так и думал... — самодовольно кивает Серхио. — В Швейцарии только этим и занимаются. А я пока пойду вниз, посмотрю, какое там ещё вино в твоих погребах осталось. 

Лука несколько секунд смотрит на закрывшуюся за ним дверь, а после поворачивается к Ивану: 

— Ну? 

Иван отрывается от кресла и медленно начинает двигаться к бильярдному столу. 

— Твою ж мать! Ещё медленнее нельзя? — нетерпеливо говорит Лука и, когда Ивану остаётся сделать два шага, хватает его за руку и дёргает к себе. — Издеваешься что ли? Тут ему и танцы у шеста изображают... — Он красноречиво потёрся о кий. — И чуть ли не гей-порно с горячим испанцем показывают, а он только сидит и губы кусает! 

— Я... — выдыхает Иван, запуская ему пальцы в волосы. — Я просто не думал... 

— А иногда надо бы... — усмехается Лука. — Дурак ты, Ракета! В бильярд играть меня вздумал учить... 

Он хватает Ивана за плечи, поворачивает к себе спиной, толкает грудью на бильярдный стол — Иван едва успевает упереться ладонями в зелёную гладкую поверхность — и, раздвинув ему ноги коленом, склонившись, шепчет на ухо: 

— Я сам кого угодно научу...


	13. Серхио, Лука и второй раунд

Лука поднимает руку, чтобы постучать, но дверь номера бесшумно открывается от первого касания костяшками пальцев. Лука мнется: всё же вламываться ночью без предупреждения... Он открывает рот, чтобы объявить о своем присутствии, но то, что он видит, заставляет промолчать. 

Серхио лежит на кровати поверх покрывала абсолютно голый и вдумчиво ласкает себя. Лука, для которого дрочка в душе сводилась к судорожным движениям ладони под воображаемые кадры недавно просмотренного порно, завороженно наблюдает. Татуированные пальцы, явно соблюдая какую-то систему, бродят по шее, поднимаясь, чтобы провести под волосами, за ухом, под линией челюсти. Голова Серхио запрокинута, глаза закрыты. Руки безостановочно гладят ключицы, грудь, задерживаясь на сосках, потом ладони с силой проводят по бокам от ребер вниз. Серхио сгибает и расставляет ноги, заставляя подглядывающего Луку шумно сглотнуть, тянется, чтобы сжать кожу на внутренней стороне бёдер и, приподнявшись, провести пальцами между ягодиц, массируя анус. Из груди Серхио вырываются рваные вздохи, он кусает губы, явно, чтобы не стонать, выгибается, опираясь на лопатки. Одна рука возвращается к соскам, выкручивая и поглаживая попеременно, а вторая ложится на тяжёлый член, сжимая. Ладонь движется, ускоряя темп, грань уже близко и на пике Серхио вдруг распахивает глаза и, увидев Луку, дёргается, одновременно кончая себе на живот. 

Оба тяжело дышат, не в силах произнести ни слова. Наконец Серхио приподнимается на локтях и светским тоном интересуется: 

— Ты чего припёрся? Увидел под кроватью чудовище? Ищешь, где переночевать? 

— Уже нашел, — Лука развязывает верёвочку на спортивных штанах, усаживается на край кровати и тычет пальцем в обмякший член Серхио. — Если ты, конечно, готов ко второму раунду... 

— Ну... — Серхио смотрит на выпуклость на его штанах. — Это сейчас будет зависеть исключительно от тебя. Так что... 

Он садится удобнее, подложив подушку под плечи, так и не подумав прикрыться, и сцепляет руки на животе: 

— Я готов. 

— Что я должен сделать? — очень серьёзно спрашивает Лука. 

— Как я дрочу, ты увидел, — говорит Серхио. — Хочу теперь посмотреть, как это делаешь ты. 

— Ну, ладно... — отвечает Лука, которому нечего на это возразить: уж слишком справедливо звучит это предложение. — Я, конечно, делаю это не настолько профессионально... 

— Ну, начни уже с чего-нибудь! — нетерпеливо говорит Серхио, закатывая глаза. 

— С чего? — в замешательстве спрашивает Лука, теребя в пальцах верёвочку. 

— Нууу... — Серхио окидывает его взглядом. — Сними штаны для начала. Медленно... 

Лука встаёт и, зацепив резинку большими пальцами, начинает стягивать штаны сразу вместе с трусами, осторожно освобождая напряжённый член. Дотянув штаны до щиколоток, он выпрямляется и наступив на штанину другой стопой, стаскивает её, тряся ногой и отбрасывая, подфутболив, образовавшийся ком в сторону. 

— Хороший пас, — довольно кивает Серхио. — Это всегда возбуждает. Теперь футболку. 

Лука с энтузиазмом хватается за край ворота и начинает тянуть за него, скрываясь за тканью, обнажая под лонгсливом угадывающуюся впадинку пупка, рельеф мышц живота, торчащие соски. Выпутавшись из футболки, Лука швыряет её к штанам на пол и хватается за подол лонгслива. 

— Стоп! — командует Серхио. — А это оставь... Садись напротив меня. 

Лука садится, согнув одну ногу в колене, а другую опустив на пол. 

— Повернись ко мне и раздвинь ноги чуть шире! — Серхио несколько секунд любуется картиной и шепчет: — Отлично... Начинай... 

Лука, словно ожидая этой команды, сжимает в ладони член и начинает энергичные движения, заводясь с каждым всё сильнее. 

— Нет... — качает головой Серхио. — Так и до финала недолго... Стой, тебе говорят! 

Серхио хватает его за руку. 

— Чччёрт — выдыхает Лука. — Что не так? 

— Я не хочу просто сидеть и смотреть на то, как ты кончишь за полминуты... — Серхио чувствует дыхание Луки, видит, как вздымается его грудь под тонкой тканью лонгслива, ощущает, как он норовит ткнуться в остановившую его руку, и в его паху начинает дрожать вожделение. — Ласкай себя... Хочу это увидеть... 

Лука проводит свободной рукой по животу, груди, скользя по белой ткани, добирается до лица и, мазнув пальцем по губам полуоткрытого рта, зарывается пальцами в волосы, оттягивая пряди, закидывая голову и открывая шею. Граница между воротом лонгслива и его бледной кожей была бы почти незаметна, если бы не дрожащие капельки пота, расплывающиеся на ткани тёмными пятнами. Их узор завораживает, Серхио, не отпуская ладони Луки, проводит по его стволу, задевая большим пальцем складку кожи под головкой. 

— Блядь... — Лука втягивает воздух сквозь зубы, его выгибает, он цепляется за волосы ещё сильнее, морщась от боли, выдыхает и быстро проводит языком по пересохшим губам. 

— Вооот... Другое дело... — шепчет Серхио, снова останавливая его руку. У него самого уже стоит, но он не торопится. 

— Серхио... — протестующе вскидывается Лука. 

— А теперь ты сам... — Серхио убирает свою ладонь. — Но постарайся продержаться дольше пяти минут: у меня на тебя планы сегодня ночью, коль уж ты пришёл... 

Серхио подвигается ближе и хватается за изголовье кровати по обе стороны от головы Луки. 

— Давай... — говорит он, и Лука начинает размеренно двигать рукой, стараясь не увеличивать темп. 

Он запрокидывает голову, прикрывает глаза и судорожно сглатывает. 

— Смотри на меня... — негромко приказывает Серхио, глядя на движущийся кадык. 

Лука пытается сфокусировать на нём взгляд, Серхио едва касается губами его век, легко скользит к приоткрытому рту — Лука тянется к нему, но Серхио позволяет себе лишь лизнуть его нижнюю губу, почувствовав сбившееся дыхание. Он движется дальше, к торчащим сквозь ткань лонгслива соскам и, обведя один из них языком, прикусывает зубами. 

— Твою ж.... мать... — сбивчиво шепчет Лука и обхватывает другой ладонью его затылок, выгибаясь дугой. 

Серхио ещё с минуту терзает его сосок, удовлетворённо прислушиваясь к стонам, и разжимает зубы только тогда, когда слышит невнятное бормотание на хорватском, перемежающееся со всхлипами. Он освобождается от ладони Луки, спускается ниже, скользя руками вниз по изголовью, проводит языком по коже под краем лонгслива сбоку, чувствуя ускоряющиеся ритмические движения рядом с лицом, прикасается губами к гладко выбритой коже максимально близко к члену, стараясь, чтобы Лука его не задел, и замирает у самой головки в миллиметре от неё, глядя на Луку, не отрывающего от него взгляда. Его грудь вздымается, рельефно обозначая мускулы под тонкой тканью, каждое движение сопровождается стоном. Серхио очень хочется дотронуться до себя, но он отрывается от изголовья, сжимает бёдра Луки, переводит взгляд на влажную головку, касается кончиком языка выступившей смазки и восьмёркой размазывает её по горячей коже. 

— Majku... li ti jebem!.. — стонет Лука, запрокидывая голову и запуская руку себе в волосы, и Серхио чувствует капли спермы на своих губах. — Djavli te... ponesli... kuja!.. 

— Блядь... — шепчет Серхио, нависая над ним и начиная надрачивать себе. — Не знаю, что ты там несёшь, но звучит очень... очень... похабно... Не мог ещё подождать?.. Я же предупреждал... у меня планы на тебя... 

— Да пошёл ты со своими планами... — едва отдышавшись, отвечает Лука, толкнув его в грудь, валит на постель и, склонившись над его членом, насмешливо говорит, глядя в глаза: — Посмотрим, продержишься ли ты хоть пять минут...


	14. Серхио, Иван и вишня

Серхио любит лошадей. И умеет с ними обращаться. С животными вообще нужно быть осторожным, внимательным и действовать очень-очень постепенно. Только конюшня научила Серхио терпению — тому качеству, которого в его организме категорически не хватало. 

Иван похож на норовистого коня. Он злобно косит на Серхио в подтрибунке, если он прерывает их с Лукой нежные объятия, и поспешная улыбка ничего не меняет: Серхио видит всё. Иван вздрагивает всем телом, если Серхио кладёт ему руку на плечо, и замирает, если коснуться колена, сидя рядом, прижимаясь к горячему боку. Серхио улыбается и ждёт. 

Зачем Серхио эти игры, он и сам не знает. Сначала было интересно подразнить неразлучную парочку. От Луки можно было потом и огрести, а Ивану приходилось терпеть и помалкивать. Потом заело самолюбие. Обычно его обаяние, если он включал его на полную мощность, действовало с убойной силой. Женщины или мужчины, натуралы или гомосексуалы, одиночки или состоящие в отношениях — неважно, все рано или поздно сдавались, если, конечно, Серхио решал, что ему это нужно. Сейчас ему нужно. Но время идёт, а Иван всё так же насторожен и недружелюбен. 

Серхио, взяв на вооружение опыт конюшни, начинает приучать его к себе. Первым подходит перед Класико или играми сборных, обнимает — после. Садится рядом на мероприятиях, невзначай тронув коленом. Апофеозом стратегии становится инцидент с массажем. 

Впрочем, Иван ведёт себя так, будто ничего и не было. На вечеринке Ла Лиги, где Лука очень удачно отсутствует, Серхио следует за Иваном с упорством акулы, выслеживающей беспечного купальщика. Старается не маячить перед глазами, но всегда оказывается где-то поблизости. Заметив, как Иван, руки которого заняты бокалом и тарелкой, смотрит на блюдо с вишней, подходит и подносит ягоду, держа за длинный хвостик, прямо к лицу, покачивая перед носом. Иван улыбается и осторожно берёт вишенку губами, сжимая и отрывая от черенка, не отводя взгляда от Серхио. 

Тот на мгновение задумывается, кто с кем играет.


	15. Иван, Лука и пижама

Ивана разбирало. Отрицательная энергия требовала выхода. До чёртиков надоело быть милым и улыбчивым, сглаживать конфликты, утешать обиженных, поддерживать упавших духом, корректно отвечать журналистам. 

Хотелось дать кому-нибудь по морде или сломать что-то большое и ценное. Но всё было против него. Сборную и так лихорадило, и даже сцепиться с всегда готовым к спору и драке Ловреном было бы не к месту и не ко времени. В клубе он отвёл было душу, влупив пару раз по ногам сопернику, но красная карточка, дисква на следующий матч, а ещё больше — разочарованный взгляд Лео заставили снова вернуться к прежней аккуратной игре. 

Вот и что делать? Иван чувствовал, что сорвётся — и хорошо, если не дома: его принцессы точно не заслужили такого. 

Очень вовремя позвонил Лука. Правда Иван не успел спустить на него всех собак и припомнить обиды за последние 11 лет, но зато получил приглашение заехать, поскольку Лука торчит один дома и «давай проведём вечерок по-холостяцки, с Ракель я уже договорился». Поворчав для порядка на предмет заговоров за спиной, он собрался и отбыл, предвкушая страстную, горячую, как ад, упоительно длинную ссору, одну из тех, на которые Лука был большой мастер. 

Реальность, как всегда, повернулась не самой привлекательной частью. Лука в на редкость дурацкой рождественской пижаме выглядел маленьким, непростительно юным и ужасно несчастным. 

— Нет! — сразу заявил Иван, бросая сумку на пол. 

— Что «нет»? 

— Я не буду тебя утешать! 

— Я и не просил. 

— А то я тебя не знаю. Покончим с этим сразу. Не идёт игра? В сборной идёт, сходи к психологу, нажрись с Рамосом, дай в морду Асенсио — соберись, короче говоря. Ты возрастной игрок? Это правда, но ничего не значит. Роналду ваш драгоценный тоже возрастной и не ноет. Что там ещё? В Реале тренер не тот? Так уходи в Интер, там тебя ждут. Ещё проблемы? С детьми всё хорошо? 

— Да, спасибо, — заулыбался Лука, и морщинки вокруг глаз сразу сделали его старше, ну, по крайней мере, он перестал выглядеть на 17. 

Лука впервые с момента встречи действительно с интересом посмотрел на Ивана: 

— А с тобой что? 

— Со мной, блядь, всё в порядке. Настолько в порядке, что я с трудом сдерживаюсь, чтобы не врезать тебе по лицу. 

— О? А и врежь, если настолько невмоготу. Иначе зачем нужны друзья. 

— Рамос тебе друг. Вот он тебя пусть и бьёт, а я не бессмертный, чтобы с Ваней потом объясняться. 

Лука задумывается и нерешительно предлагает: 

— Секс? 

— Совсем ебанулся. 

— Не, ну чего ебанулся сразу. Лучший способ снять напряжение... 

— Ну, во-первых, на человека любого пола в такой пижаме у меня не встанет. 

— А во-вторых? 

— А во-вторых, я натурал. 

— Да? А Каррису знал об этом? 

— Так. Я кажется чувствую себя уже вполне бессмертным и готов поговорить с твоей женой о твоей сломанной челюсти. 

— Ладно-ладно. Натурал так натурал. — Лука тянет Ивана за руку к дивану, усаживает и плюхается рядом. — Тогда скажи мне, натурал, а что тогда такое было после полуфинала? 

— У меня была температура! — Иван краснеет мгновенно. 

Лука любуется этим зрелищем, но безжалостно продолжает: 

— И после финала... 

Иван смотрит на него укоризненно: 

— Мы же договорились... 

— Да-да, никогда не вспоминать. Я и не вспоминаю. А предлагаю повторить. Тогда помогло. Особенно после финала. 

— Только не в этой пижаме, — сдаётся Иван. — А то я чувствую себя педофилом. 

— Не вопрос. — Лука мгновенно снимает верхнюю часть и запутывается в штанах, удовлетворённо вздыхая, когда тёплые сильные руки помогают ему избавиться от дурацкой тряпки.


	16. Лука, Серхио и фотосет

Мнение о том, что мужчины думают исключительно членом, Лука не разделяет. Но ему до чёртиков надоело думать головой. Поэтому, прислушавшись к ощущениям в джинсах, он открывает диалог с Серхио и записывает видео. Камера бесстрастно фиксирует то, как он облизывает губы, проводит рукой по шее, ныряя в вырез футболки, оттягивая ткань и обнажая впадинку между ключицами. Отправляет вложение, не давая себе шанса передумать, и пишет следом короткое: «М?» 

Ответ приходит минут через пять. На фото, снятом явно под столом, ладонь со знакомыми татуировками не слишком старательно прикрывает заметно топорщащуюся ширинку. Подпись гласит: «Что ж ты, сука, делаешь?!!! Я с рекламщиками, сейчас фотосет, и как теперь??!!» 

Лука смеётся и отвечает: «Уверен, продажи просто взлетят. До вечера?» 

Прилетевшее тут же сердечко он воспринимает как однозначное согласие.


	17. Лука, Иван и БДСМ

— Мне кажется, нам нужно разнообразие!

— Ты, блин, как моя жена... — Иван морщится: он не очень любит перемены, когда все и так хорошо. 

Но Лука непреклонен:

— Я думал про БДСМ.

— С ума сошёл! Я же не смогу не ржать. Как представлю все эти маски, кляпы и ремни...

— Начнем с малого. Вот, я купил... — Из черного пакета достается штука, похожая на изящную версию мухобойки. — Это стек... Или флоггер, я путаю... Или паддл... Да! Паддл!

— О? Чтобы шлёпать? Что я тебе сделал?

— Ну... Я думал, что ты будешь...

— Нет! Я точно не смогу. Давай лучше ты.

Иван всегда скидывает одежду так естественно, что Луку зависть берёт. Стоит нагишом, совершенно не стесняясь: 

— Ну что? Лечь? Сесть? Как там нужно, у тебя инструкция хоть есть?

— Ложись на живот. Если ты сядешь, то как я доберусь-то до твоей задницы?

Лука миллион раз видел Ивана с этой и любой другой стороны, но всё равно завороженно разглядывает впечатляющие изгибы. Потом примеривается и впечатывает ладонь в кожу несколько сильнее, чем предполагал.

Иван вздрагивает, но молчит, упираясь лбом в скрещенные руки. Ягодицы поджимаются, напрягаясь. Лука, невесомо оглаживает красные следы в форме пятерни, дожидается, пока мускулы расслабятся под лёгкими прикосновениями и чувствительно шлёпает ещё раз, по другой ягодице, с оттяжкой, чувствуя, что ладонь начинает гореть. Повторяет, перемежая удары с поглаживаниями, любуясь дрожащими колебаниями.

— Слушай... — вдруг подаёт голос Иван. — А мне вообще должно нравиться? 

— Н-не знаю. Теоретически, наверное...

— Так вот, имей в виду, что долго так, на животе, я не пролежу. Неудобно. Дай хоть подушку.

Подушка подложена под бёдра, Иван ёрзает, чертыхаясь, и снова затихает. Лука, осмелев, берёт паддл. Проводит по ложбинке, просовывает между бедрами, нетерпеливо шевелит девайсом. Иван понимает и раздвигает ноги. Паддл похлопывает по внутренней стороне бёдер, лёгкие удары заставляют Ивана часто дышать и сильнее вжиматься головой в собственные руки. Лука чувствует, как кровь приливает к паху, но он смотрит на побелевшие пальцы Ивана, вцепившиеся в простыню и, остановившись, спрашивает с опаской:

— Как ты там?

Иван цепляется зубами в запястье, трясётся мелкой дрожью, потом не выдерживает и хохочет во весь голос:

— Я же пре... дупреждал... Не могу не ржа... ть... Как представлю... всё это со стороны... Будто ты на мне мух лу... пишь... Или ковёр выбива... ешь...

Он снова заходится смехом. Лука садится рядом с ним на колени и откладывает паддл в сторону.

— Ладно... Прости... — Иван закрывает рот ладонью, пытаясь сдвинуть губы в серьёзное положение. — Можешь продолжать...

— А какой смысл?.. — пожимает плечами Лука. — Тебя же это не возбуждает?

— А тебя? — спрашивает Иван, оборачивается, его взгляд скользит вниз и упирается в выпуклость на джинсах. — О... В самом деле?..

— Ну... — Лука кладёт ладонь на красный след на ягодице. — У тебя такая задница... Так упруго сотрясается, когда по ней хлопалка проходится... 

— Прости... — виновато повторяет Иван.

— Ладно, проехали, — машет рукой Лука. — А что, если так?..

Он прикасается губами к горящей коже, покрывает её поцелуями, ведёт языком к ямочкам внизу спины и, не отрываясь, спрашивает:

— М?

— Щеко... тно... — Плечи Ивана снова начинают трястись мелкой дрожью.

— Твою ж мать... — вздыхает Лука, закатив глаза. — Жаль, что я не взял кляп...

— Прос... ти... — Иван ржёт, уткнувшись в постель.

— Да заткнись ты уже, — беззлобно говорит Лука, скользя пальцами к его промежности, легко массирует мышцы, а после, резко сжав ягодицы, разводит их и приникает губами к входу. 

— Блядь! — вскидывается Иван. — Какого хре... — Лука проходится языком, и Иван захлёбывается словами: — Ты что твори... — Лука сжимает ягодицы ещё сильнее и проталкивает язык внутрь. — Твою ж!... — Иван цепляется за простыню, извиваясь, но Лука держит его за бёдра крепко. — Ты где научился... такому?.. — Лука хмыкает, не отрываясь от своего занятия, и от этого Иван дёргается ещё сильнее. — И... главное... с кем... — шепчет он срывающимся голосом. — Лука резко отпускает его, хватает паддл, наносит два звонких шлепка по заднице и снова припадает к входу языком. — Блядь! Блядь! — стонет Иван, выгибаясь в пояснице, и получает ещё два шлепка.

Когда после череды ударов, перемежающихся с риммингом, Иван начинает стонать так, что становится не разобрать, какие именно он ругательства выкрикивает, Лука понимает, что эксперимент удался. 

***

— Как ты? — спрашивает его Лука утром на тренировке.

— Дьявол бы тебя побрал с твоим БДСМ... — ворчит Иван. — Я теперь неделю сидеть не смогу... И из-за твоей шлёпалки, и из-за того, что ты меня ебал всю ночь без перерыва...

— Враньё, один перерыв был, — возмущённо возражает Лука.

— Угу... — кивает Иван. — Это когда ты отвлёкся на три секунды, чтобы выкрикнуть в телефон, что ты сейчас очень занят? Кто это звонил хоть?

— Да так... — пожимает плечами Лука. — Серхио... Но ты так орал: «Трахни меня», что он сразу понял, что я занят... Сегодня повторим?

— Совсем ебанулся?

— Ну... мне показалось, тебе понравилось... Нет? — Лука шлёпает его по заднице, Иван вздрагивает и задерживает дыхание.

Лука смотрит в его мгновенно расширившиеся зрачки, скользит взглядом ниже и говорит, задумчиво глядя на топорщащиеся спортивные штаны:

— Прикольно... А если я на матче тебя шлёпну, такая же реакция будет, интересно?

— Блядь... — выдыхает Иван. — Только попробуй, сука!.. 

Лука зловеще улыбается, медленно отводит руку для шлепка, и Иван, прикрывая стояк мячом, шепчет с отчаянием в голосе:

— Ненавижу тебя и БДСМ...


	18. Лука, Иван, Серхио и эрогенная зона

— Зачем ты его притащил? — Иван сидит на огромной гостиничной кровати нагишом, и трудно представить более закрытую позу: колени подтянуты к груди, руки сцеплены в замок, подбородок припечатывает сверху всю конструкцию.

— Ты никогда не любил эксперименты. — Лука звучит обвиняюще. — Пора бы попробовать хоть что-то новое.

— Ах, Рамос у нас теперь «что-то новое»... — Иван решительно встаёт, тянется к трусам и спортивным штанам. — Как секс-игрушка или наручники? Я и так тебя редко вижу, а с ним вы прекрасно можете кувыркаться весь сезон.

— Ой, а то ты у себя в Барсе ни с кем...

— Представь себе. — Иван натягивает футболку, путаясь, вначале задом наперёд, раздражённо переодевается.

— Да ладно...

— Он прав. — Рамос выходит из душа, вытирая голову, одетый только в полотенце на бедрах. — У меня сведения из первых рук. Очень мозолистых рук того, кому некоторые не дают шанса.

— О господи, Жерар... Кого ты слушаешь? Все эти его домогательства просто шутки.

— Ракитич, ты тот ещё знаток человеческой души. Ни к чему Жери не относится столь серьёзно, как к сексу. Так что ты подумай. — Рамос усаживается на край кровати и попеременно рассматривает Ивана и Луку, опирающегося на стол и скрестившего на груди руки. — Ну так что? Расходимся? Я так понял, Лукита, твой бойфренд против?

— Уши, как у летучей мыши... — бурчит Лука.

— А вы на испанском не специально разве говорили? Тогда извините. Я глух, слеп и нем. И сейчас засну, так что решайте быстрее.

Лука отталкивается от стола, бросает: 

— Теперь я в душ. Иван, решай быстрее. — И скрывается за дверью, из которой недавно вышел Серхио.

Иван встаёт и делает шаг к выходу. Рамос падает на спину и бездумно рассматривает потолок. Он привлекателен, Иван не может этого не признать. Но... Иван всегда считал себя непоколебимым гетеросексуалом. Ему нравились женщины, он любил жену... Лука — это что-то другое. Не про девочек или мальчиков, не про секс, а про то, как можно принять человека целиком. Он любовался Лукой равно на поле и в постели, его телом и его интеллектом, скоростью его мысли и точностью его прикосновений. Рамос для Ивана обладает слишком животным началом. Не то чтобы его можно было бы упрекнуть в недостатке ума — жил бы только инстинктами, не играл бы так хорошо, но... всего в Серхио слишком. То, что Лука привёл его в их жизнь, пустил в те немногие часы, которые они могли разделить на двоих, ранило. С другой стороны, если Луке дорог Рамос, этот жест можно читать, как проявление доверия... наверное. Вот сам Рамос, кажется, не парится по этому поводу.

Может быть, стоит попробовать? Иван забирается обратно на кровать и рассматривает Рамоса — ладно, пусть Серхио, — усевшись по-турецки. Прикрытые веки, расслабленные губы, влажные волосы. Взгляд скользит по шее, груди, животу и упирается в татуировку, скрывающуюся под полотенцем. Никакого возбуждения Иван не испытывает. Каждый раз в душе и раздевалке он видит массу подтянутых обнаженных или полуобнажённых тел. Не хуже этого. Но, если Лука хочет...

Он тянется и нерешительно проводит пальцем по скуле, прослеживает линию челюсти, выяснив заодно, что борода у Серхио довольно мягкая, хочет потрогать губы, когда Серхио открывает глаза.

— Ам! — говорит он и прихватывает палец зубами. Глядя в глаза проводит по коже языком, сжимает губы, а потом отпускает и явно ждёт какой-то реакции. 

Серхио старается не думать много. Зачем? Иногда проще отдаться ситуации и получить от происходящего всё удовольствие, которое она может дать. Вот и сейчас он откровенно ухмыляется, глядя как Ракитич вытирает руку о футболку и отсаживается чуть дальше. 

— Ну и гонор у тебя, — говорит Серхио, рывком переворачиваясь на живот и опрокидывая Ивана на спину. — Ты уже не ушёл... — Ладони ложатся на бёдра, а большие пальцы подцепляют резинку спортивных штанов. — Так, может, хватит строить из себя святую невинность?

Иван делает резкое движение назад, пытаясь избавиться от хватки, упирается лопатками в спинку кровати, но Серхио не разжимает рук, и штаны вместе с трусами остаются в его пальцах, сползая до колен.

— Гонор? — Иван пытается натянуть штаны обратно, но Серхио, посмеиваясь, стаскивает их совсем.

— Конечно, гонор. Тебя друг позвал, сюрприз хотел сделать. А ты, вместо того, чтобы... — Серхио дёргает Ивана за ноги, тот стукается головой об изголовье и оказывается в горизонтальном положении. — Вместо того, чтобы поддержать игру... — Серхио ложится сверху, отбрасывая размотавшееся полотенце. — Или отказаться сразу... Ты выкобениваешься. Может, футболку тоже снимешь?

Иван мотает головой:

— Воздержусь, если ты не против.

— О, как тебе будет угодно. Мне достаточно того, что уже не прикрыто одеждой.

Футболка Ивана задрана до шеи. Руки упираются в плечи Серхио, но оттолкнуть его он не может, и Серхио шепчет ему в ухо:

— Я тоже не в восторге от тебя... был. А сейчас смотрю... — он бросает взгляд ниже, — вполне симпатичный...

— Я... вообще-то... — бормочет Иван, вяло сопротивляясь, когда Серхио забрасывает его руки себе на шею. — Не интересуюсь мужчинами...

— Неужели? — отрывается от него на секунду Серхио. — А как же Лука? Или я чего-то не знаю о нашем маленьком друге?

— Не собираюсь об этом говорить... — краснеет Иван и отдёргивает руки. — Тем более с тобой...

— Хорошо. — Серхио отпускает его, немного отодвигается и садится напротив. — Начнём сначала...

Иван, получив свободу, сразу укутывается в простыню и тоже садится лицом к лицу.

— Хоть что-то во мне тебе нравится? — спрашивает Серхио.

Иван глубоко задумывается. Проходит минута. Слышен плеск воды из душа. Серхио терпеливо ждёт.

— Паненкой ты отлично забиваешь, — произносит наконец Иван.

— Спасибо! — расплывается в ослепительной улыбке Серхио. — Но я имел в виду внешность... Манеры... Короче, что-то во мне может возбудить тебя?

Иван снова задумывается, разглядывая его так, словно первый раз увидел. Серхио разводит руки в стороны и слегка поворачивается, чтобы расширить зону обзора. Иван молчит.

— Совсем ничего?.. — разочарованно спрашивает Серхио, опуская руки.

— Ннууу... — Иван смотрит на макушку Серхио. — Меня возбуждают светлые вьющиеся волосы... — Переводит взгляд на лицо. — Крючковатый нос... — Смотрит на грудь. — И полное отсутствие татуировок...

— Мда... — вздыхает Серхио. — Но, может быть, ты всё же дашь мне шанс? Лука вот говорит, что я целуюсь отлично...

— Серьёзно? — ревниво смотрит на его губы Иван.

— Угу... — кивает Серхио. — И в постели я тоже очень...

— Это тоже Лука говорит? — раздражённо перебивает его Иван.

— Нет, — улыбается Серхио. — Не говорит... Стонет...

— Ччёрт... — шепчет Иван, словно представив эту картину.

— Так что, может быть, мы... — вкрадчиво продолжает Серхио, тянется к простыне, которой прикрылся Иван, и хватается за её край. — Ты... позволишь?..

Иван разжимает руки, и Серхио медленно стягивает её, тянет за ворот футболку, Иван не сопротивляется. Серхио мягко опускает его на постель и шепчет в ухо:

— Если тебя так возбуждают горбоносые блондины без тату, то глаза тебе лучше закрыть...

Иван послушно закрывает глаза. Серхио легко очерчивает пальцем линию скулы, едва прикасается губами к губам Ивана, скользит языком к шее, выписывая узоры, прикусывает кожу под ухом. Дыхание Ивана сбивается, он тянется к затылку Серхио, зарывается было пальцами в его волосы, но тот перехватывает его руку, переплетая пальцы, целует выпирающую косточку на запястье, поцелуями-укусами движется к сгибу под локтем, прижимает руку Ивана к подушке над головой и утыкается во впадину подмышки, обцеловывая гладко выбритую чувствительную кожу. Иван ахает, выгибаясь, и выдыхает, широко открыв глаза:

— С...Ссерхио...

Он слегка двигает бедрами навстречу, и два полувозбужденных члена трутся друг о друга. Серхио движется к его соску, но Иван обхватывает его за шею свободной рукой и возвращает к прежнему месту к подмышке.

— Сделай так ещё... — шепчет он. 

— Так-то лучше, детка... — мурлычет Серхио, и Иван расслабляется, откидывает голову, открывая шею, признавая поражение и чувствуя на нежной коже нетерпеливые губы.

— О, а я и не знал, что у него там эрогенная зона... — слышат вдруг они голос Луки.

Иван вздрагивает и, повернувшись к нему, немедленно краснеет. Лука смотрит на них с весёлым изумлением, расположившись в кресле в углу комнаты.

— Искать лучше надо... — бормочет Серхио, обхватывает ладонями лицо Ивана, поворачивает к себе и шепчет в миллиметре от его губ: — Ты готов продолжить?


	19. Лука, Иван и параллельная вселенная

Первый раз Иван появляется в жизни Луки уже в сборной. Луке 22. Иван должен быть немного младше и немного — ладно, прилично — выше. Он такой и есть. Ему 19, он любит выпендрёжные прически, сладости украдкой и улыбаться всему свету. А ещё он ничего не боится. Это важно, потому что сам Лука боится. Иван солнечный и беспроблемный, он хорват по рождению, но вырос в благополучной Швейцарии — Лука не хочет, чтобы он знал о войне, кроме как из книг и рассказов, — он и не знает. А ещё, когда Луке становится скучновато, выясняется, что Иван та ещё язва. А потом Иван целует его в губы. 

Лука взрослеет, и Иван взрослеет вместе с ним. Они оба женятся. У Ивана могут быть только дочери, и они у него появляются, чтобы он взахлёб рассказывал Луке о своих принцессах. Иван играет в Барсе, потому что у него должно было получиться то, что не получилось у Луки. Впрочем, Лука счастлив в Реале, о чем и говорит Ивану, сердясь за насмешку, светящуюся в зелёных глазах. Или серых. Лука так и не решил. 

Всё-всё про Ивана он рассказывает только жене. Ваня слушает, иногда задаёт вопросы. Иногда неудобные. Например: 

— Только поцелуй? Или у вас отношения? 

— А ты была бы против? 

— Смеёшься? Если бы ты просто спал с товарищем по сборной — куда ни шло. Но ты рассказываешь о нём, будто вы тайно женаты, причём всё началось задолго до меня. Хорошо, что он... — Лука успевает зажать ей рот, чтобы не прозвучало запретное слово. 

То, что Иван есть в его жизни, знает только Ваня и один загребский психиатр. Он и произносит это слово-приговор впервые: «воображаемый». Говорит что-то о том, как справляется психика со стрессами, о защите подсознания от потерь... 

— Воображаемые друзья, — говорит он, — настоящее спасение для травмированных морально детей, даже если они уже далеко не дети. 

Лука взрослый, поэтому он оплачивает весь курс лечения — все 10 сеансов, и не приходит больше ни на один. 

— Слушай, — говорит Ваня, не дождавшись в течение месяца привычных историй про Ивана, его семью, его шутки, его технику и его голы. — Не бросай его. Где-то в параллельной вселенной твой Иван существует и становится спасением для другого Луки. 

— Надеюсь, у другого Луки есть такая же Ваня, — улыбается здешний Лука и целует жену в нос. — А то он совсем пропадёт.


	20. Иван и 2ЛМ10

— Тебя же возбуждает капитанская повязка? — Лука надевает свою на голую руку и гладит Ивана по щеке. 

Лео по обыкновению молчит и улыбается, прижимаясь к Луке сзади. У Ивана перехватывает дыхание, когда они садятся по обе стороны кровати и Лука завязывает ему глаза. 

— Мы все сделаем сами. — Голос Луки становится совсем низким, а потом Иван тонет в касаниях рук и поцелуях. 

— Перевернись... — шепчет кто-то из его капитанов, он подчиняется, его ставят в коленно-локтевую, и чей-то член трётся о его ягодицы. 

— Модрич или Месси? — Лео повторяет вопрос журналиста, и Иван не на шутку задумывается... 

Ракитич не любит принимать решения, и они это знают. Не дожидаясь ответа на коварный вопрос, смеясь на два голоса, они поднимают его, обнимают тёплыми руками, он чувствует губы на шее, на соске, на плече... 

— Пожалуйста... — просит Иван, сам не зная о чём, но они понимают и принимают решение за него. 

Чьи пальцы у него внутри? Чьи руки удерживают за плечи? Чей язык у него во рту? Неважно. Он заводит руку назад и ерошит волосы... Луке. Тот подталкивает его, заставляя оседлать Лео, лежащего на спине, держа за бедра медленно насаживает на член капитана Барсы, не позволяя двигаться самому, выбирая за него и ритм, и глубину проникновения. Иван стонет и тянется, чтобы прикоснуться к себе, но его хлопают по рукам: сегодня у него нет никаких прав. Лука толкает его вперёд так, что он почти падает на Лео, чей член выскальзывает из него, и в него толкается уже Лука, сразу задавая быстрый жёсткий темп. Иван утыкается в шею Лео, их члены трутся друг о друга, борода щекочет лицо, и Ивану не хочется, чтобы все это заканчивалось. 

— Чье имя прозвучит, когда ты кончишь? — Лео шепчет ему в ухо сквозь улыбку. 

Лука входит в него особенно глубоко и резко, Иван чувствует, что уже на грани и, отдаваясь оргазму, успевает зажать себе рот, выдохнув только: «Ллл...»


	21. Kid!Лука, kid!Иван и отчётный концерт

Маленький Лука стоял в розовой пачке и диадеме на русых отросших волосах посреди бального зала и чуть не плакал.

— Деточка, ну что ты, ну это всего один раз, просто девочек не хватает, а ты как раз легкий, нам всего-то отчетный концерт...

***

— Еще раз меня за задницу схватишь, зубы выбью, — нежно улыбаясь, сообщил Лука партнеру. — Иван опешил, но на задницу под пачкой послушно не покушался. По глазам было видно, что эта феечка угрозу исполнит.

В результате концерт был провален. Хватаемый за безопасные места Лука все время неизящно падал, Иван прыскал, но бросался поднимать и вновь пытался исполнить программу. Преподавательница была вне себя: 

— Дубины, малолетние идиоты! С вашей грацией только в футбол по полю бегать, кони!


	22. Шиме, Деян и костыль

Когда Шиме что-то говорит, его низкий голос рокочет, кажется, во всём теле Деяна, поэтому даже идиотское «Мой призовой жеребец должен обогнать хотя бы вон ту пожилую леди» даёт почти эротический эффект. А всё потому, что Шиме сидит у Деяна на закорках и наслаждается ситуацией. Ещё хуже становится, когда он облизывает губы прямо у Деяна над ухом и шепчет, явно ухмыляясь: 

— А ещё цыгане крадут коней. Вот и я тебя украду.

Деян фыркает и мотает головой — шёпот щекотный, а Шиме ржёт в голос: 

— Ну точно — конь!

— Я тебя сейчас скину на землю, будешь ковылять как сможешь.

— Боже, ты не поступишь так со мной, братко! — Шиме не впечатлён, и Деян исполняет свою угрозу.

Он тут же жалеет об этом, потому что Шиме роняет зажатый в руке костыль, смотрит глазищами, которым позавидуют и кот из Шрека, и все бездомные щенки мира, включая диснеевских. Деян нарочито тяжело вздыхает:

— Похоже, мне придётся носить тебя всю жизнь.

— Носить, ага. А не таскать, как мешок картошки.

— Носи-и-ить... Как невесту? 

Шиме с энтузиазмом кивает и тянет руки.

Деян хмыкает, подхватывает его под спину и колени. Шиме обнимает его одной рукой за шею, сжимает в другой костыль и счастливо смеётся.

Они двигаются дальше, люди вокруг не удивляются — Максимир их стадион, здесь чего только не видали. Шиме указывает направление, а потом вдруг даёт Деяну подзатыльник.

— За что? Ты совсем тронулся?

— Меньше пялься на чужие задницы! — Шиме шипит как настоящий манул и, кажется, сейчас вцепится в лицо.

— Какие на хрен задницы? Меня интересует только одна, и она у меня в руках!

— То-то же. А то я ведь и накостылять тебе могу. В прямом смысле. 

Шиме взмахивает костылём, указывает им направление и дрыгает ногами: 

— Вперёд-вперёд, чего встал. Я бы сам быстрее дотащился.

— Куда прикажете, барин? — Деян снова фыркает, но послушно переходит на бег.

— В раздевалку. — Шиме обвивает руками его шею, стукнув опорой костыля по затылку, и кладёт голову на плечо.

— Изволили нагуляться? — Деян чувствует его дыхание на шее и начинает двигаться быстрее.

— Нет... — шепчет Шиме ему в ухо. — Там сейчас нет никого... А тут народу полно... Доскачешь до раздевалки за пять минут — получишь сладкое... 

— Вот как, оказывается, цыгане крадут лошадей... — шепчет в ответ Деян, утыкаясь носом в кудрявую шевелюру.

В раздевалке действительно пусто, Деян осторожно возвращает свою ношу в вертикальное положение, и Шиме, как только за ними закрывается дверь, обхватывает его за шею, с грохотом роняя костыль, и прижимается к губам в напористом поцелуе. Деян сдаётся сразу, отвечает, подхватив Шиме под мышки и приподняв так, что его ноги отрываются от пола.

— Хватит... — мычит в его губы Шиме, и Деян сразу разрывает поцелуй. — Да нет же... — с досадой продолжает Шиме. — Хватит миндальничать! Я что, хрустальный?

— Да... — улыбается Деян, не отпуская его. — Ты ценный травмированный игрок, нуждающийся в поддержке.

— Прекрасно! — закатывает глаза Шиме. — Значит, шмякнуть ценного травмированного игрока о землю можно, а зажать как следует в углу тебе моральные принципы не позволяют?

— Нечего нарываться... За языком следи...

— Я слежу... — ухмыляется Шиме, облизывая губы и обхватывая Деяна здоровой ногой. — Вот довезёшь меня к себе домой, сам убедишься.

— Как везти? — спрашивает Деян, не отрывая взгляда от влажного следа на припухших губах, и прижимая Шиме к себе ещё крепче, поддерживая под задницу. — В руках?.. Или на закорках?

— На такси... — усмехается Шиме, ероша его волосы на затылке. — И костыль мне мой подай...

— На хрен он тебе сдался? — выдыхает Деян, прижимая Шиме спиной к стене. — Я позабочусь о том, чтобы у меня дома ты большей частью лежал... Тебе же нужен постельный режим?

— Я этот костыль сохраню, даже когда на ноги встану... Это отличное средство убеждения... Пусти! 

Шиме ёрзает, заставляя Деяна опустить его на пол, и наклоняется за костылём, балансируя так, что Деян испуганно хватает его за талию, поддерживая, словно балерину.

— Вот! — довольно говорит Шиме, чуть не кувыркнувшись, но ухватив костыль. 

Он поворачивает Деяна к себе спиной, тот послушно приседает, подхватывая Шиме под колени, помогает ему взобраться. Шиме целует его в макушку, пришпоривает пяткой здоровой ноги и, взмахнув костылём, командует:

— Нооо! Поехали!


	23. Серхио, Лука и полнолуние

Особенно странным становится Серхио в полнолуние. Многие так реагируют на полную луну: Лука замечал и блеснувшие зеленым глаза Гарета, и совершенно меловую бледность Тони, и заострившиеся черты Лукаса, напоминающие мордочку какого-то грызуна… Но Серхио выглядел нормально — только зубы становились чуть острее, да контуры татуировок проступали ярче, будто взрезая кожу. В такие ночи он был нетерпелив и беспокоен. 

Так было и сегодня. 

Прогуливаясь перед сном мимо футбольного поля, Лука слышит сзади шаги и, не оборачиваясь, понимает кто это. Серхио налетает и умудряется закрыть собою весь мир. Первым делом он вытаскивает руки Луки из карманов и дышит на озябшие ладони, согревая и даже обжигая дыханием, а потом подхватывается с колен и обнимает. Лука, завороженный мельтешением и ощутимо бьющей энергией, послушно обхватывает его руками и ногами, как коала эвкалипт, и, пока его несут бегом куда-то, пригревается и засыпает, просыпаясь только утром от запаха кофе из кружки, подставленной ему под нос совершенно обычным Серхио — раздражающе улыбчивым с утра, замотанным ниже пояса в коротенькое полотенце, с взлохмаченными после душа волосами.


	24. Лео и право первой ночи

Лео не сопротивляется, когда Жерар с Луисом буквально волокут его по коридору. Только обречённо спрашивает:

— Опять?

— Лео! — строго говорит Луис. — Мы же неделю назад договорились! Вот, выпей мате.

Лео не помнит ничего такого, но верит.

— Пей-пей, — хихикает Жерар, — для потенции полезно. И давай скорее: он уже заждался.

— Я не пойду! — вдруг вскидывается Лео.

Он неожиданно резко пытается освободиться от рук и упирается ногами в пол, поэтому Жерар и Луис вынужденно тормозят прямо в конце их пути, перед дверью.

— Послушай... — гладит его по плечу Луис. — Сядем? — Он кивает на диванчик напротив.

Лео хмурится и ничего не отвечает, и Жерар и Луис отволакивают его к диванчику, усаживают почти насильно и, не отпуская из рук, садятся по бокам.

— Лео! — проникновенно говорит Жерар, гладя Лео по голове. — Ты знаешь важность футбольных традиций?

— Ну? — мрачно отвечает Лео, уклоняясь от его ладони.

— Ты знаешь, что команда — это большая футбольная семья? — подхватывает Луис.

— Ну? — съёживаясь, удручённо кивает Лео.

— И ты, безусловно, знаешь, кто может совершенно незнакомых людей породнить, создав из них семью... — продолжает Жерар.

— И каким образом это проще всего сделать, — завершает Луис.

— Ну, знаю... — нехотя бормочет Лео.

— Мы чтим традиции! — важно говорит Жерар. — Спартанцы годами пребывали в походах, совместный быт и битвы сплачивали воинов настолько, что они становились любовниками. И это поощрялось, ибо легионер, потерявший друга и любовника в одном лице, был беспощаден к врагу и мстил за убитого...

— Твою ж мать... — стонет Лео сквозь зубы, откидываясь на спинку диванчика и пытаясь закрыть лицо ладонями, что, впрочем, не удаётся, поскольку Жерар и Луис по-прежнему удерживают его локти железной хваткой.

— Отсюда и пошло право первой ночи в футболе, — договаривает Луис.

— Да, но это право капитана! — в отчаянии восклицает Лео. — А капитан у нас Хави! Почему я должен роднить всех новичков, которые приходят в команду?

— Потому что ты вице-капитан! — терпеливо говорит Жерар. — На тебя возлагают надежды, оказана честь и всё такое! Что тебе Хави говорил вчера? «Лео, ты однажды станешь основным капитаном, нужно привыкать!» Так?

— Так... — Лео угрюмо смотрит на дверь. — А он кто?

Луис закатывает глаза:

— Какая тебе разница? Ну, хорват, если это так важно.

— А зачем нам хорват?

— Ну как же... — Жерар делает преувеличенно серьёзное лицо. — У всех есть хорваты, а у нас нет. У Реала вон, аутентичный, а наш так, швейцарский, точнее, севильский. А после тебя будет каталонский.

— Севильский?

— Лео, хватит тормозить, ты сам одобрил его, летом и подписали. Хотя я подозреваю, что ты комедию ломаешь, чтобы не исполнять свой вице-капитанский долг. — Луис, как всегда, слишком проницателен.

Он с Жераром подхватывают Лео с диванчика, подволакивают к двери и отпускают его из рук, оставаясь, однако, настороже. Лео приоткрывает дверь и тут же ее захлопывает:

— Чем вы его напоили?

— Ничем! — отвечают Жерар и Луис, что характерно, хором. Может, и не врут.

— А чего он улыбается как дебил?

— Ну он такой... — Жерар делает неопределённое движение руками в воздухе. — ...улыбчивый.

— И потом, — подхватывает Луис, — ты его кумир.

— И поэтому он мечтает встретиться со мной в постели?

— Нет, об этом он даже мечтать не мог. Скажи спасибо, что он вообще не в обмороке.

— Господи, за что мне это? Криштиану тоже так мучается?

— Неееет! — зубасто улыбается Жерар. — Криш не капитан, там Икер отдувается. Хотя он тоже последнее время эту обязанность на Рамоса перекладывает — сразу можно догадаться, кого Перес в капитаны прочит. И Сесе, кстати, не жалуется. И на хорвата тоже.

Лео снова заглядывает в комнату и обиженно надувается:

— Ну вот, говорили — и не мечтал... А он в телефоне строчит.

— Но улыбается?

— Угу. Скоро углы рта на затылок заползут.

— Перед Модричем оправдывается, — авторитетно заявляет Луис. — Они ж оба в сборной чуть не с детства.

Лео снова тяжело вздыхает:

— Это мне и с Модричем разбираться потом?

— Ой, Лео, не ссы. Модрич тоже хавбек, как и этот наш. Они по ногам не лупят. Ну, посверлит тебя этим своим совиным взглядом... Главное, ты его на поле не урони. А то Рамос взбесится.

— Взбесится, — горячо подтверждает Жерар. — Видишь, как хорош оказался хорват! Сесе любого порвёт. Может, и этот тоже...

— Порвёт?

— Ты его сам порвёшь, если захочешь. Ты ж сверху будешь.

— Да? А он знает?

— Боже, дай сил всем нам, включая всю хорватскую сборную... Иди уже! 

Лео аккуратно вталкивают в комнату, где на кровати сидит, сияя улыбкой, новый почти каталонский хорват.


	25. Мальчишник, или Полиамория и Рамос (пьеса)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Мы счастливы за любимого сливочного капитана и великолепную Пилар и искренне поздравляем пиларамосов со свадьбой (даром что они знать не знают о нашем существовании). А пьеса — просто шутка).

Вечер. Дом Серхио. Гостиная. На диванах в гробовом молчании сидят Серхио, Лука, Лукас, Жерар.

Жерар: Ну? Чего сидим, кого ждём? Икера?

Серхио *угрюмо*: Нет. Не будет его...

Жерар: Нандо?

Серхио *ещё угрюмее*: Тоже...

Жерар: Ясно. Решил собрать только актуальных любовнико... *осекается, наткнувшись на взгляд Серхио* Говорю, как здорово... *Серхио продолжает смотреть* что все мы здесь... *Серхио смотрит* сегодня собрались... Что? *ворчит* Уж и слова сказать нельзя...

В гостиной воцаряется тишина.

Серхио *спустя десять минут*: Ну что, так и будем молчать?

Лука: Отличная погода сегодня...

Лукас *подхватывает*: Да! А вчера вот дождь шёл...

Лука: Да. А сегодня не идёт.

Лукас: Да. А вчера шёл.

Лука: А сегодня солнце.

Лукас: Но холодно...

Жерар: Потому что ветер северный.

Серхио: Блядь...

Жерар: Что?

Серхио: *смотрит*

В гостиной воцаряется тишина.

Серхио *с надеждой*: А что, стриптизёршу никто не позвал? Хотя бы одну?

Все: *удивлённо смотрят*

Серхио *обиженно*: Вот что вы за друзья после этого?

Лука *неуверенно*: Мы сейчас всё исправим! *смотрит на Лукаса и Жерара* Да?

Лукас: Чё, жребий будем бросать?

Серхио: Никакой жеребьёвки: сегодня мой день, я выбираю. *оценивающе окидывает взглядом присутствующих, присутствующие съёживаются* Пусть Лукас раздевается: он из вас самый симпатичный.

Лукас: Я??

Жерар: Ну ни хера себе заявы! Давайте я!

Встаёт с дивана, расстёгивая ширинку.

Все *в панике*: Не надо!

Серхио: Лучше я сам...

Жерар обиженно садится. Серхио встаёт, за полминуты стягивает футболку, путаясь в штанинах, джинсы, трусы. 

Все: *со скукой наблюдают*

Серхио: Чего вы пялитесь? Всё.

Лука: Ну, в общем, ничего нового. 

Жерар: Моё предложение остаётся в силе.

Все: *решительно* Нет!

Жерар: Ну давайте жениха хоть взбитыми сливками обмажем что ли?

Лукас: Давайте!

Лука *встаёт*: Они где-то в холодильнике валялись, пойду возьму.

Серхио: Я против!

Жерар: С чего это вдруг? Всегда был не проти... *умолкает под взглядом Серхио* 

Лука *возвращается с баллончиком взбитых сливок*: Черничные... Странно... Ты же всегда предпочитал клубничные...

Лукас: А у нас классические были...

Серхио: Заткнулись все! Давайте лучше Лукаса обмажем.

Лукас: Меня??

Жерар: Я не понял, у кого мальчишник: у тебя или у него? Мы должны сегодня а) бесчинствовать, б) развратничать.

Лука *мягко-зловеще*: Серхио, тебе лучше не сопротивляться... А то хуже будет. Я у тебя там, в холодильнике, морковь видел... Толстую и длинную... Всё, как ты любишь...

Серхио: Сволочи вы... *обречённо разводит руки в стороны*

Все: *увлечённо разрисовывают его тело взбитыми сливкам, передавая друг другу баллончик, пока тот не становится пуст*

Жерар: Ну вот! *отступает на шаг, окидывает Серхио довольным взглядом* Другое дело. Первый пункт выполнен. *достаёт телефон, делает снимок*

Серхио *пытается выхватить его из рук Жерара*: Не смей, скотина каталонская!

Лукас *достаёт свой, пролистывает экран*: Поздно... Он уже в инсту выложил...

Лука *достаёт свой*: И подписал «Поздравляю, сливочный капитан!» Смешно...

Серхио: Ну, всё...

Бросается на Жерара, валит его на пол, с треском разрывает футболку.

Жерар *хватает его за руки, переворачивает, подминая под себя, ухмыляется* А вот и пункт второй... *слизывает сливки с его груди*.

Серхио *дёргается, пытаясь освободиться*: Блядь! Ну и язык у те... бя... Длинный... и шершавый... Никак не привыкну... Может, я лучше душ приму?

Жерар: Потом примешь. Так... *смотрит на Луку и Лукаса* Я один не справлюсь: мы на него вон сколько сливок извели...

Лука и Лукас *переглядываются, пожимают плечами, стаскивают футболку, джинсы и трусы и присоединяются к Жерару*

Серхио *пытаясь не стонать*: Ладно... Почему бы и нет...

Гостиную наполняют нерешительные чмокающие звуки, негромкие стоны и размеренное шлёпанье плоти.

Звонит телефон.

Серхио: Да? И... кер? Чё... рт, о.. оче..нь жаль, что ты не.. не смо... г при... ле... теть... Парни... секунду... Жерар, стоп! Да ничем особенным не занимаюсь... Что значит, почему Жерар сверху? В прошлый раз был снизу. Как почему? Про стриптизерш забыли... Да, и я им говорю... Да, и я хотел, чтоб Лукас... Да, самому пришлось... Одобряешь?.. Конечно, будут фотки... Жери пришлёт... Пока... Так... Продолжаем...

Гостиную наполняют громкие стоны, интенсивное шлёпанье плоти и решительные чмокающие звуки.

Снова звонит телефон.

Серхио: Да! К... то?.. Так, все быстро заткнулись! Лука, слезь. Серьезное дело. *пару раз выдохнув* Привет, Нандо! Да, мальчишник. Нет, без стриптизерш. Да что вам всем Лукас сдался! Да, самому. Что значит, знаешь? Я убью Пике. Нет, затыкать ему рот членом я не буду. Это не помогает. Он даже тогда говорить не перестает. Нет, нас немного. Да не волнуйся. Да, докажу. В следующий твой приезд. Медовый месяц в Японии? С тобой? Тьфу, да помню я, на ком женюсь. Да, кольцо надену, а как же. Целую. Что значит, что я этими губами трогал? У тебя я тоже ими много чего трогал, напомнить? Ладно... Не бесись... И я тебя... И я с тобой... И я о тебе... *нажимает на отбой, выдыхает* Так... На чём мы остановились?

Гостиную наполняют не прекращающееся ни на секунду шлёпанье плоти, агрессивно чмокающие звуки и оргазмические стоны освобождения.

Воцаряется молчание, заполненное тяжёлым дыханием.

Жерар: Ну, вот! Отличный мальчишник, хоть и про стриптизёрш забыли... А ты выкобенивался... Лукас да Лукас... 

Лукас: Я??

Хлопает входная дверь. Входит Тони, окидывает всех неодобрительным взглядом, вытаскивает Лукаса из-под Серхио, взваливает на плечо, хватает первые попавшиеся штаны и рубашку и молча уходит.

Серхио: Вы дверь что ли не закрыли?

Лука: Закрыли...

Жерар: На два замка и цепочку.

Серхио: Вот фашист проклятый...

Жерар: Да ладно. Пусть уносит своего... *натыкается на взгляд Серхио* твоего... 

Лука *подсказывает*: Нашего...

Жерар: Да. Так себе подарочек. С нагрузкой.

Лука: Бля! 

Жерар: Что? *хлопает себя по лбу* Бля! Мы ж тебе подарок везли! Он в багажнике. Пойду заберу.

Все: Оденься, не пугай людей!

Жерар: *приволакивает Ивана, связанного красными ленточками и со скотчем в виде бантика на заклеенном рту*.

Серхио: Бля, ну ты ещё позже бы приволок! Я ж сейчас ничего не смогу...

Лука: Как хочешь, обратно мы его не повезём: он злющий.

Жерар и Лука одеваются и уходят, оставив Ивана на полу гостиной.

Серхио смотрит на Ивана. Иван мечет глазами молнии и рычит сквозь скотч.

Серхио: Я бы тебя развязал, но страшновато...

Иван: *рычит громче*

Серхио: Ну, это ж мальчишник, сам понимаешь...

Иван: *смотрит*

Серхио: Ну, я ж не знал...

Иван: *смотрит*

Серхио: Не я тебя в багажник засунул. И это не только мои, но и твои друзья!

Иван: *вздыхает*

Серхио: Да трезвый я...

Иван: *опускает взгляд ниже*

Серхио: Нет, виагра не понадобится. Я как только на эти ленточки смотрю...

Серхио тянется к Ивану, Иван тянется к Серхио.

Гостиную наполняют чмокающие звуки, стоны и шлёпанье плоти.

Звонит телефон.

Серхио: Д... да! Ле... Лео? Ми... мину... ту, радость моя... Нет, это я не тебе... Ладно, не обижайся... Да, мальчишник, а ты откуда знаешь? Блядь... Что б его, этого Пике... Почему тебя не пригласил?.. Эээ... Я не знал, что ты настолько любишь сливки... Но, боюсь, тебе бы не досталось... Троим и так едва хватило... Ну... Четверым... Знаешь? Откуда? А, ну да... Хорошо, как только буду в Барселоне... Куплю два баллончика... Твоих любимых, да... Пока. Ты готов продолжить, любовь моя?

Иван: *мычит*

Серхио: Твоё начальство звонило, я не мог не ответить *отлепляет скотч с его рта*.

Иван: А теперь руки мне развяжи... И ты сразу узнаешь, кто здесь начальство...

Серхио: Только не по лицу, радость моя... Я женюсь на днях...

Иван: *задумчиво молчит*

Серхио: Что?

Иван: Да вот думаю, кому из нас больше к лицу белое платье со шлейфом и фата... Проверим?

Эпилог.

Пилар осторожно входит в комнату, пиная носком туфли пустой баллончик из-под сливок. Ей кажется, что она слышала шорох, будто кто-то, прятавшийся в ванной, выскальзывает из дома. Ей все равно, она смотрит на своего почти мужа, раскинувшегося на кровати во всем блеске своих татуировок. Серхио улыбается во сне, Пилар улыбается тоже. Ее девичник прошел великолепно, и она надеется, что Серхио не узнает насколько.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Иллюстративный материал:  
> Серхио:   
> https://www.instagram.com/p/B01A1wMgERw/?igshid=1nfel6tpc2v4q  
> https://www.instagram.com/p/B01LgJOo9Au/?igshid=1c99675s3n69k  
> Лука:  
> https://www.instagram.com/p/B03TIpiA2bM/?igshid=jqktya2k6z06  
> Тони:  
> https://ve.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_pw1wxbXeO01w5zcy9.mp4

— Да, это хорошо! — удовлетворённо говорит Тони, вглядываясь в зеркало.

— Вот же блядь... — слышит Серхио у себя за спиной сдавленный голос Лукаса. — Хоть бы ширинку застегнул... Хотя...

Лукас обходит Серхио, энергично притопывающего, чтобы примерить сверкающую новым блеском туфлю, подкрадывается к Тони сзади и мягко кладёт ладонь на его плечо.

— Тони... — выдыхает он, глядя на их отражение. — Выйдем на минуту?.. 

Тони несколько секунд медлит, словно не услышав, проходится пальцами по складкам расстёгнутой сорочки, касается пуговиц, неспешно обводя их рельеф. Лукас облизывает губы, сильнее сжимает его плечо и в отчаянии добавляет:

— Важный разговор...

Тони наконец удостаивает его взглядом, кивает и, осторожно отклеив пальцы Лукаса от своего плеча, направляется к выходу.

— Ширинку застегни... — бросает ему Серхио, когда он проходит мимо.

— Да ну... Застёгивать, расстёгивать... — отвечает Тони, махнув рукой. — Для молнии вредно... Замок будет в постоянном напряжении.

Он невозмутимо толкает дверь и выходит.

— Что твой замок знает о постоянном напряжении... — бормочет Лукас, следуя за ним.

Серхио хмыкает, топает, надевая вторую туфлю поудобнее, поднимает взгляд и утыкается им в туго обтянутую белой тонкой тканью задницу Луки, которую, как выяснилось, загораживал Тони, когда вертелся у зеркала. Трусы такие белоснежные, а кожа у Луки такая бледная, что Серхио взгляд не может отвести от россыпи синяков на бёдрах, которые полностью повторяют форму его, Серхио, пальцев.

— Блядь... — сглатывает Серхио, прогоняя первую же мысль «Он меня убьёт...», сигнализацией заоравшей в его сознании.

Правда образ Луки, который сидит на нём верхом, сжимая руки на его горле и отбрасывая лезущие в глаза волосы, был пугающим только первую секунду. Начиная со второй, когда воображение как по волшебству освободило их обоих от одежды, эта картина скорее пугала следующей за ней реакцией. Серхио шумно выдохнул, заливаясь краской и сдвигая ноги, и мысленно поблагодарил Деву Марию за то, что он уже одет.

— Блядь! — закатывает глаза Лука, обернувшись и проследив за направлением взгляда Серхио. — Терпеть не могу... 

— ...примерки! — мрачно говорит Лука, плюхаясь в кресло в номере.

— Ничего особенного, — пожимает плечами Серхио. — Сначала разделся, потом оделся. Как ты всегда делаешь, когда мы остаёмся наедине... Ну... С некоторым дополнением между этими двумя действиями... Хочешь потренироваться? Можно наряды разные попримерять... — осторожно спрашивает Серхио. — Иди ко мне... — Он хлопает ладонью по дивану рядом с собой.

— Что-то у меня голова болит... — бормочет Лука, глядя в окно.

— Ах, да! — смеётся Серхио. — График! Ты и примерку наравне с матчами в важные события записал? Ну, ладно... Твоё дело...

Он идёт к кровати, вытягивается на ней, удовлетворённо вздыхая.

— Я и сам могу тебе какую угодно примерку устроить... Здесь... — Он стучит себе по лбу и закрывает глаза, закинув руки за голову. — О, дааа... — расплывается он в довольной улыбке. — Дааа, детка... Это в самый раз...

— Так... Ты что там представляешь? — обеспокоенно смотрит на него Лука.

— Не твоё дело, — огрызается Серхио, не размыкая век. — У тебя голова болит, а у меня нет... И слава богу... Потому... что... Гос... поди... — Он чуть выгибается и кладёт ладонь на грудь. — Боже... Тебе так к лицу... Так к лицу... чёрные круж... — Медленное движение ладони к животу не останавливает даже возмущённое «Эй!» от Луки. — ...или это мех? Тоже неплохо... Чёрный мех на твоей голой задн...

— Не смей... — слышит шипение у своего уха Серхио и чувствует, как сжимаются пальцы на его запястье, — ...дрочить на меня без меня, сука... Открой немедленно глаза!

— И не подумаю... — ухмыляется Серхио, на ощупь кладёт ладонь Луке на затылок и притягивает его к себе. 

***

Лукас затаскивает Тони в кабинку, закрывает дверь и прислоняется к ней спиной. Тони смотрит вокруг, презрительно кривится и, вытаскивая из кармана упаковку дезинфицирующих салфеток, быстро, но тщательно протирает все и так сверкающие поверхности, включая крышку унитаза. Лукас тихонько взвывает, потому что это же невыносимо, и тянется к промежности, но Тони, не разгибаясь и не оборачиваясь, отводит его руку. Лукас не смеет двигаться, пока чистота не наведена. Тони придвигается близко и вопросительно изгибает бровь.

— Тони... — хрипит Лукас.

— Тони, что? — голубые глаза скользят по его телу и останавливаются на едва не лопающейся ширинке. Ладонь опускается и сжимает сквозь ткань костюма тяжёлые яйца, а выражение лица остаётся, можно было бы сказать, бесстрастным, если бы не ухмылка, которая всегда прячется в уголках изогнутых губ.

— Тони, пожалуйста...

— Тони, пожалуйста, что? — пальцы массируют яйца, перекатывая, а другая рука выдёргивает из брюк рубашку, легко расправляясь с пуговицами. — Тони, пожалуйста, прекрати? Тони, пожалуйста, передай мне освежитель воздуха? Тони, пожалуйста, продолжай и выеби меня прямо здесь так, чтобы я имя своё забыл? Будь, пожалуйста, точнее в формулировках, майне либе. А я должен знать точно, ты ведь такой непредсказуемый.

— Тони, блядь, пожалуйста, прекрати издеваться.

— Ммм, опять. Формулировки. Это издевательство? — Тони прослеживает контуры члена Лукаса, то надавливая сильнее, то легко поглаживая. — Или это? — Он отодвигает рубашку и цепляет зубами сосок. — Или издевательство то, как ты смотришь на меня голодным взлядом, пока я пытаюсь перед камерами выглядеть как подобает модели Hugo Boss?

Лукас способен к этому моменту только поскуливать и надеется, что хлипкая дверь не вылетит к хренам, пока он всё сильнее вжимается в неё лопатками.

— Повернись. — Лукас выполняет распоряжение, кладет ладони на многострадальную дверь и Тони прижимается сзади, расстёгивая брюки и спуская их до щиколоток.

— Ты не носишь бельё? Похвальная предусмотрительность. Ноги шире и прогнись вот тут... — Теплые руки давят на поясницу, и Лукас, конечно, раздвигает ноги, насколько позволяют спутавшие их штаны, и прогибается.

Лукас рассчитывал максимум на быстрый отсос, неважно кто кому, лишь бы получить в руки эту блядскую модель, эту ледяную статую, так естественно выглядящую под светом софитов, поэтому собирает остатки самообладания:

— Но у нас же нету...

Скользкие пальцы одной руки уже находят анус, а другой — затыкают рот Лукасу:

— Конечно, у меня есть. Я же знаю, что ты совершенно непредсказуем, майне либе. Поэтому я требую точности формулировок. А то я выебу тебя, а ты, может, просто пописать хотел. 

***  
— Что ты там нафантазировал со мной, скотина? — мстительно шипит Лука, выпуская член Серхио изо рта.

— Блядь... — дёргается Серхио, с силой сжимая светлые пряди и вскидывая бёдра к влажным губам. Лука отклонятся. — Из... извини... — Он, тяжело дыша, заставляет себя разжать пальцы, скользит ладонью по плечам. — Нашёл... блядь... время... спрашивать... 

Лука, улыбаясь, глядя Серхио в глаза, легко касается кончиком языка уздечки, проводит языком до блестящего от смазки отверстия уретры, описывает вокруг неё восьмёрку. Серхио громко стонет, выгибаясь, поджимая пальцы на ногах, стискивает, потянув на себя, простыни, чтобы снова не вцепиться в волосы Луке и не начать вбиваться в жаркий влажный рот.

— Детка... детка... — умоляюще шепчет Серхио. — Рас... скажу... потом...

— Ладно... — Лука взбирается на него верхом, и Серхио отпускает простыни, сжимая его бёдра, глядя в возбуждённо блестящие глаза. — Сейчас я всё равно... занят...

Лука обхватывает его шею, наклоняется, закусив губу, чтобы сдержать стон, когда его член проезжается головкой по торсу Серхио, пачкая смазкой кожу.

— Твою ж мать... — всхлипывает Серхио и, сжав ягодицы Луки, впивается кусающим поцелуем ему под ухо.

— Dabog da...

— ...ti kurac otpo! — ворчит Лука, поддёргивая воротничок выше, чтобы скрыть засос у основания шеи. — Вот какого хрена...

Он придирчиво смотрит в зеркало, вздохнув, берёт со стула ремень, разглядывая.

— Блядь... — Серхио непроизвольно тянется к запястью, потирает его.

Хорошо, что под его татуировками не видны следы, да и кожа на том ремне была помягче.

Лука натягивает брюки, застёгивает их вжикнув молнией и позвякивая пряжкой, и Серхио отчаянно мотает головой, чтобы хоть на мгновение вытрясти из неё картинку, как утром Лука, хмурый, взхломаченный и в засосах, выползает из его постели и, матерясь на всех известных ему языках, пытается угодить ногой в штанину. 

И то, и другое получается плохо.

— Блядь... — жалобно повторяет Серхио и, уронив рожок для обуви на пол, прикрывая пах, бросается к выходу.

***  
Серхио в отчаянии стукнул кулаком по закрытой двери единственной кабинки. Изнутри отозвались задушенным стоном и неразборчивым «Verdammt noch mal!»

Серхио плеснул в лицо холодной водой и упёрся лбом в зеркало, закрыв глаза. Сзади послышались шаги и знакомый низкий голос насмешливо произнёс:

— В этом здании больше одного туалета, Чехо. Я могу показать тебе.


	27. Артём, Игорь и тентакли

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Стопарик русской водки

Артём Дзюба любит своих товарищей по клубу и сборной, любит супергероев (не то чтобы первая и вторая группы сильно отличались), любит аниме и всё это весёлое (а иногда заставляющее его натурально плакать, как девочку, хоть это и стереотипы, как их... гендерные) дерьмо, делающее его в глазах окружающих большим ребёнком, безопасным и милым двухметровым плюшевым мишкой со странностями.

— Кэп, а ты смотрел аниме? — спрашивает Артём, затаив дыхание.

— Миядзаки. И я тебе не кэп, кэп.

Некоторое время они спорят, кто тут кэп, а кто нет, сидя на кухне Игоря в пустой квартире — Артём считает, что это определённо знак, если кэп позвал его именно тогда, когда его семья где-то отдыхает, но чёрт знает, что думает сам кэп, плюс ещё одно немаловажное обстоятельство.

— Миядзаки, конечно... — возвращается Артём к первоначальной теме, — но аниме, понимаешь, там столько всего...

— Ты про хентай и яой? — Игорь морщится, но Артём, пораженный его познаниями, предпочитает игнорировать его мимику.

— Нну, и про них, но вот ты смотрел эти, ну, где такие хуёвые щупальца? Не в смысле плохие, хотя обычно они... мда, а которые ну.. как хуи?

— Тентакли. И, кэп, — голос Игоря становится ядовитым, — ты бы выучил термины, а то позорище. Говори прямо: ты хочешь, чтобы я посмотрел с тобой на тентакли?

— А ты хочешь? — Артём делает щенячьи глаза и встаёт, хотя понимает, что щенячьи глаза от нависающей над тобой громоздкой рамы могут производить странное впечатление. Ему плевать: у него полно странностей.

— Ты же не отвяжешься? Давай свои тентакли.

Игорь голкипер. Он всегда готов ко... ко всему. Но, очевидно, не к тому, что Артём резким движением спустит свои спортивки вместе с трусами до колен, и уж тем более не к тому, что его низ живота будто взорвётся, явив миру (в лице Игоря — и за что ему это?) извивающуюся массу довольно толстых щупалец, недвусмысленно заканчивающихся головками, уже слегка поблескивающими от смазки. Дзюба всегда был ебанутым, поэтому он почти не удивлён.

— Как ты медосмотры проходил вообще? — первое, что спрашивает Игорь, почти ласково отводя один тентакль, тычущийся ему в губы, и ощутимо шлёпая второй, заползший на шею и пригибающий голову кэпа к паху Артёма с неожиданной силой.

— Нну... Они ж не всё время... Обычно они внутри, а так у меня член как член. — Артём сгребает щупальца одной рукой, отводя, демонстрируя своё внушительное достоинство, вполне готовое к бою и, честно говоря, мало отличающееся по размеру от остальных тентаклей.

Дзюба выглядит таким смущённым и таким парадоксально гордым, что Игорь, уже как-то машинально вытаскивая выбившееся из пучка под ладонью Артёма щупальце из-под резинки своих домашних штанов, замечает:

— Когда меня предупреждали, что партнёр может наградить меня букетом, я не подозревал, что это будет что-то, что нельзя вылечить антибиотиками.

— Ты рассматривал меня как партнёра? — дрогнувшим голосом спрашивает Артём и тянет обе свои здоровенные, как лопаты, ладони к лицу Игоря.

— Вообще да. Но теперь... — Игорь чувствует, как тентакли шарят под футболкой, трутся влажными головками о соски, как особо резвый уже знакомится с его собственным членом, что тому, кажется, очень нравится... Пауза затягивается, и лицо Артёма с каждой секундой становится все несчастнее. — Теперь, я боюсь, у меня нет выбора. Слушай, а они у тебя дрессированные? Я бы хотел всё же добраться до спальни...


	28. Серхио, Жерар и судьба

— Рамос... — сухо кивает в подтрибунке Жерар.

— Жери... — сладко улыбается Серхио, и его улыбка ширится и плывёт, застилая и сливочные футболки соперника, и родные сине-гранатовые цвета.

Жерар смаргивает наваждение и отодвигается, давая Серхио пройти, непременно задев его плечом так, чтобы отпечаток остался на коже и ощущение отпечаталось в памяти.

Ублюдок.

Жерар побеждает. Не в тот момент, когда звучит финальный свисток, не когда в сетку за спиной Куртуа влетает мяч, который совершенно точно не отыграть, а когда после фола Серхио озирается вокруг и, встретившись с ним глазами, разворачивается всем корпусом и начинает говорить, глотая окончания и безбожно шепелявя на шипящих, брызжа слюной и размахивая руками. Это мгновение, когда округлившиеся карие глаза безраздельно принадлежат Жерару, когда всё внимание Серхио отдано только ему... Это лучше победы в матче, лучше кубка, лучше блёсток, оседающих на плечах и путающихся в бороде и взъерошенной причёске.

Жерар не слушает. Он и так всё знает. Знает, что скажет Серхио. Знает, что он лжёт. Знает, что арбитр уже сжимает карточку в потной ладони. Но это неважно. Важно то, что он может презрительно изогнуть губы и отвернуться. Вот так, легко прервав поток объяснений. Освободиться от этого взгляда. Просто. Непринуждённо. Оскорбительно.

Только сам Жерар знает, что у него подрагивают пальцы от желания поднять руку и ощутить под ладонью влажные пряди на затылке. Мягкие. И жар кожи там, где под волосами пытается взлететь крылатое сердце, пошло пронзённое кинжалом.

Жерар не моралист. Не ханжа. Не противник однополых связей. Серхио тоже. Но всё, что у них есть — было, — объятия, пальцы, перебирающие волосы на затылке, руки, вцепившиеся в плечи под красным джерси. И Жерар, кажется, не может простить себе, ему, судьбе вот этой недосказанности, незавершённости.

Он сжимает кулаки и не поворачивается, хотя взгляд круглых карих глаз не оставляет его спину.

Жерар не может позволить трибунам петь то, что они поют и выкрикивают в адрес Серхио. Просто потому, что это портит репутацию клуба. Никакой иной мотивации. Ему нравится видеть понурые фигуры в белом. В бывшем белом, расцвеченном теперь зелёным, а иногда и красным. Карма — бессердечная сука, не так ли, Серхио? Ему нравится. Точно. Он блауграна, и на его сердце полосы цвета индиго. А у Серхио под сливочной футболкой сердце, красное, с золотой испанской эмблемой. 

«Тьфу, лезут же дурацкие мысли...» — думает Жерар, ускоряя шаг, чтобы нагнать фигуру в белом, призрачную в полутьме коридора, непривычную, потому что плечи опущены и подбородок почти упирается в грудь. Жерар даже притормаживает, он бы подумал, что обознался, но яркая четвёрка на спине не оставляет сомнений. Серхио вскидывает на него поблекшие, пустые какие-то глаза, когда Жерар перекрывает ему дорогу. Смотрит, не пытаясь обойти или оттолкнуть, и Жерар выдыхает и обнимает, сразу запуская пальцы в волосы, бормоча в ухо: «Всё не так уж плохо, капи, не так уж плохо...» — и замирает, чувствуя, как на талию ложатся холодные сквозь сине-гранатовую форму ладони


	29. Нико, Иван и метаморфозы

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> У Пламенного духа было про эту пару и тоже захотелось)  
> Ну и вот эта фотка  
> http://static.diary.ru/userdir/2/2/6/9/22699/86186806.jpg

— Я наездник, — говорит Нико Ивану, и тот смеётся: 

— Ты так оправдываешь свою любовь к этой позе или свои кривые ноги? 

Опрометчиво насмехаться над тем, кто сейчас прижимается щекой к твоей щиколотке с оставшимся с игры тейпом, а другую ногу крепко прижимает к кровати. Иван захлёбывается последними словами, Нико мстительно не дает ему прикоснуться к себе, хлопая по рукам, а потом отпускает, игнорируя разочарованное ворчание, переворачивает на живот, и, когда Иван привычно упирается коленями в растрёпанную постель, ладонь на пояснице давит, заставляя лечь. А потом сверху опускается не такая уж и значительная тяжесть, и Иван понимает: Нико действительно наездник... 

По ноздрям бьет степной, пропитанный запахом сухой травы и дальними кострами воздух, копыта без подков легко отталкиваются от поверхности, не выбивая звонкую дробь, но выстреливая мелкими комочками палевой земли, колени сжимают бока, приказывая не останавливаться, а рука на холке поглаживает, показывая: все хорошо, и ему только это и нужно, чтобы сорваться в бешеный галоп, все время помня о наезднике, не сопротивляясь ему, только раз или два вскидывая круп, чтобы проверить, настоящий ли, не врёт ли. Всадник гикает и хохочет в ответ на это, шлепает раскрытой ладонью по лоснящейся золотистой шкуре и, не оборачиваясь, понятно — за плечами у него лук, глаза, привычные к скачке, прищурены, а лицо обветрено. 

Наезднику не нужно седло: они сливаются воедино безо всяких препятствий, и стремительный бег-полёт — их общий. Вот уже наездник утыкается лицом в гриву, ложась на широкую спину, не разжимая колен, нахлестывая бока свободной рукой... 

Скачка прерывается, когда ошметки пены начинают падать с мягких губ, не тронутых удилами. Наездник не дает остановиться сразу, заставляет покружить еще немного, снижая скорость, а потом соскальзывает, гладит по шее, заглядывает в глаза и улыбается, когда тяжелая голова ложится ему на плечо с шумным удовлетворенным фырканьем... 

— Давай, вставай, в душ, а то засохнет всё, — теребит Нико Ивана, и тот стонет, отказываясь сделать хоть одно движение, понимая, что нет, не отстанет и придется вставать. 

«Наездник» — всплывает среди посторгазменного марева, и Иван кивает — неясно, себе или Нико — да, мол, наездник.


	30. Удачи, брат!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Предупреждения: мистика, ничегонепонятно, смерть (?) главного героя.

Когда Иван понимает, что происходит, бежать уже слишком поздно. 

Люди, которых он любил, окружают его. Пока метафорически, но у Ивана чёткое ощущение — круг сжимается. Они тоже любят его. Просто их объятия становятся слишком крепкими, поцелуи высасывают душу, прикосновения оставляют ожоги. 

Скорее всего, это паранойя. Тяжёлое время, нужно держаться, бла-бла. Он не едет в сборную, потому что тот, кто крепче всего держит, сильнее всего целует, больнее всего обжигает — там. Вместо этого Иван соглашается на визит к психологу, и ему кажется, что улыбка Ракель какая-то слишком хищная, и что дочери чересчур внимательно смотрят на него и их лица чрезмерно серьёзны для маленьких ангелов. 

— Разумеется, это не паранойя, сеньор Ракитич. Просто у вас стресс. Не сторонитесь близких людей: они не крадут у вас энергию и тем более не отнимают жизнь, а, напротив, подпитывают. Я постараюсь тоже внести свой вклад. Давайте назначим встречу через пару дней. 

Рукопожатие слишком тесное, рука задерживается дольше, чем следует, зубы психолога видятся Ивану острыми, и он подозрительно быстро скрывает их, сжимая губы. Отнимая ладонь, Иван чувствует ту усталость, которая не оставляет его уже давно. 

Кажется, у него почти нет времени. 

Иван всегда любил кино. И не боялся клише. Поэтому он сидит на крыше высотного здания, где разбит крохотный садик: две клумбы и какое-то монструозное растение в горшке размером с нормальное дерево. Заглянув через бетонные блоки ограждения, он видит мельтешение огней. Красиво. 

Конечно, ему не скрыться. 

Услышав, усиленное мегафоном «Иван, только не делай этого, мы поможем тебе!», он сначала удивляется. Не делать чего? Потом удивляется ещё раз, осознав, что обращение — по-хорватски. В третий раз он не удивляется, потому что понимает — Нико. Он-то что делает в Барселоне? 

Они все там. 

Вот уверенный голос Серхио — он как всегда помнит об аудитории. Вот ироничные интонации Жерара: «Ты же не серьёзно, Иво, брось дурить». Вот усталый Лео со всей тяжестью мира на плечах: «Нам не справиться без тебя». Вот Марк Андре, всё так же с акцентом, а ведь столько лет в Испании: «Клуб — это семья, ты помог мне когда-то — я помогу тебе». Вот немного истеричные брачные клятвы — надо же, Ракель помнит. Нет только одного из них. Самого, пожалуй, главного. 

Телефон вибрирует. А вот и он. Смска: «Не думал, что догадаешься. Ты всегда был тугодумом, брат. Не бойся сбежать». 

Иван смеётся. С истинным облегчением. Влезает на парапет и пару минут стоит, раскинув руки — клише так клише. А потом делает шаг. 

Свист и давление в ушах становятся невыносимыми, поток воздуха силой раздирает веки и рот, и Иван еле успевает распахнуть крылья и скользнуть вдоль асфальта, едва не стесав об него колени... 

Лука стоит поодаль от врачей и полицейских, сунув руки в карманы стареньких джинсов. Подходит, не смешиваясь с толпой, обходя тело на асфальте так, чтобы не наступить в кровь, но смотрит не вниз, а в ночное небо. Губы его шевелятся: 

— Удачи, брат.


	31. Зидан, Реал и мотивация

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> После Брюгге, знаете ли, нужно было сцедить накопившееся)

Зидан встал в дверях и обвел тяжелым взглядом раздевалку: 

— Я вас предупреждал… 

Футбольные аналитики, похоронившие королевский клуб еще в прошлом сезоне, морщили лбы, гадая, как команде с возрастными лидерами, нестабильной игрой, так и не влившимися новичками, травмами и отсутствием внятной мысли удалось не проиграть ни одного матча в лиге. Фактор Зидана среди возможных причин никто не упоминал. А зря. 

— Я вас предупреждал, что все проигравшие будут выебаны в жопу? Я не шутил. 

— Но, шеф, — подал голос Серхио, — речь же шла о лиге… И мы не проиграли… 

Зидан в два шага оказался рядом и нежно взял Серхио за челюсть: 

— Сесе, мальчик мой… — От ласкового голоса все присутствующие попытались сжаться, а лучше вовсе стать невидимыми, а у Винисиуса задрожали губы и глаза наполнились влагой. — Не хочешь ли ты, три года подряд поднимавший кубок, сказать, что Лига Чемпионов менее важна, чем внутренний чемпионат? Или что, простив вам ПСЖ, я не могу считать ничью с Брюгге поражением? 

Серхио попытался помотать головой, но хватка жесткой ладони позволила только с трудом сглотнуть. Зидан отпустил его, демонстративно вытерев пальцы о штаны и встал посреди раздевалки, скрестив на груди руки: 

— Сейчас вы все звоните своим и сообщаете, что ближайшие два дня проведете на базе. 

— А домой можно перед базой зайти? — Лукас решил принять на себя удар. 

— Нет, дети мои. Мы поедем в отель. Слишком роскошный для вас, бесполезных инвалидов — сиди, Марсело, ты старался, я ценю — и там будем поднимать командный дух. 

— Но, тренер... 

— Молчи, Вини, сейчас тебе ей-ей стоит заткнуться, по-хорошему тебя предупреждаю. Итак. Совместим же приятное с полезным. Серхио, у тебя нет с собой шляпы? Есть? Отлично, шведский турист, всегда знал, что могу на тебя рассчитывать. Я положу в эту шляпу бумажки с вашими именами и буду вытаскивать по две. Паре предоставляется номер на сутки, м-м-м… инвентарь, смазка — хоть вы ее и не заслужили. Рамос и Каземиро выбирают себе партнера по желанию — забивающих голы у нас не так много, правда, Карим? 

— Модрич. 

Лука, округлив глаза, торопливо прошептал Серхио, который встал рядом с довольной улыбкой: 

— Да я вообще никогда… 

Зидан и Карим отреагировали одновременно: 

— Лука, в твоем возрасте это… 

— А что, вы до сих пор еще не? Я был уверен… 

Лукас, скривившись, вытащил деньги и передал ухмыляющемуся Каземиро. 

Дальше, несмотря на абсурдность ситуации, все прошло по-деловому: быстро и без споров. Каземиро выбрал Винисиуса, хотя смотрел все время на Марсело, и в ход пошла шляпа. Рулил Зидан: 

— Кроос и Васкес. 

— Что ты ухмыляешься, рожа арийская? 

— А вспоминаю, как ты меня все время за задницу хватал, а потом динамил. Карма — та еще сука, правда, Лукас? 

— Бензема и Варан. 

Неразборчивые французские ругательства. 

— Парни, не забывайте, что, по крайней мере, я вас понимаю. Следующие… И да, предупреждаю: смена раскладки обязательна. Если не поверю, выебу всех, кто выглядит неубедительно, сам.


	32. Утро, человек и чернильные узоры

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> если кто не видел рекламу с Серхио, непременно посмотрите: https://www.instagram.com/p/B3bkJQPIIlz/?igshid=1b1olciogygl0

Человек просыпается. Он открывает глаза и смотрит в потолок. Потолок белый. Поворачивает голову — рядом женщина. Красивая. Она напряженно рассматривает его и наконец спрашивает: 

— Серхио? 

«Серхио», — человек катает это слово, примеряя к себе. Кивает — подходит. У него зудит тыльная сторона ладони. Человек подносит ее к глазам, не упуская вздох облегчения, вырвавшийся из груди женщины рядом. По коже пробегает чернильная линия, быстро разматываясь в какие-то узоры. Он завороженно следит за ее продвижением по предплечью вверх — рисунки кажутся случайными, но четко выписанными, яркими, разбросанными щедрой рукой. Невыносимо чешется спина, и человек — Серхио — подхватывается и оказывается перед зеркалом. Изгибается, чтобы увидеть, как прорисовывается грива льва за плечом, хватается за шею: там пульсирует, наливаясь силой… Сердце — он вспоминает — сердце, кинжал, крылья… Укол за ухом — иероглиф, который становится точкой, завершающей полотно. 

Серхио Рамос широко улыбается своему отражению и возвращается в постель. 

— Пилар. Здравствуй, любовь.


	33. Этюд в сливочных тонах (Серхио, Лука и дедукция)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Привет шерлоко-фандому)

— Лука!

— Чарли!

Несказанно приятно встретить однокашника по интернатуре в чужом пока Мадриде. Лука был бы рад любому знакомому лицу, но это же Чарли — приятель, а некогда близкий друг.

Рассказ о тех годах, что они не виделись, занял удивительно недолгое время. Чарли всегда понимал, если расспросы делали только хуже, поэтому тактично перевёл разговор на актуальные темы:

— Ты чего бродишь? Работу ищешь? Может я помогу чем?

Лука задумался. Впрочем, терять ему было нечего:

— Да я пока вроде как в отпуске. А вот жильё тут дорогое. А найти небольшую квартирку на пару с кем-то... Но это почти нереально.

— Потрясающе. Ты — второй человек за сегодня, кто произносит эту фразу. Может, вас свести? Только он всех раздражает.

— Меня мало кто может вывести из себя, — улыбнулся Лука.

Он не ожидал, что на встречу с потенциальным соседом его поведут в лабораторию при больнице. Да ещё в морг. В морге обнаружился, кроме нескольких стажёров, испуганно жмущихся по углам, мужчина примечательного вида: типичный андалусец с некогда поломанным носом, аккуратной эспаньолкой и карими глазами, в которых плескался азарт, когда он лупил по футбольному мячу, стараясь попасть в прислоненный к стене труп. Удар у незнакомца был поставлен, так что трупу приходилось несладко.

— Что он делает? — шёпотом поинтересовался Лука.

— Проверяет, появляются ли посмертные синяки от такого воздействия, — так же шёпотом ответил Чарли и уже громче позвал:

— Серхио!

Пожимая протянутую татуированную руку, Лука понял две вещи: перед ним не такой уж и незнакомец — частный детектив Серхио Рамос намозолил глаза всей Испании после того, как раскрыл два дела, посрамив местную полицию. Просто его трудно узнать без дурацкой розовой шляпы, в которой он неизменно появлялся. А вторая вещь — он действительно раздражающий человек.

— Серхио, это Лука. Лука, это Серхио. Вам обоим нужна квартира, а мне пора бежать. Увидимся.

Лука рассматривал Рамоса, а тот умудрялся набирать что-то в телефоне, одновременно жестикулируя и расхваливая квартиру, которую подыскал недавно, но которая была дороговата для одного.

— Квартира отличная. Можешь выбрать комнату. Ты же у нас тихоня, общества не любишь. Посттравматик? Война? Балканы? Доктор, конечно же, — это удачно, но об этом позже. Сестра. С родителями общаешься мало. Обсцессивно-компульсивное расстройство в лёгкой форме. Я прав?

— Серхио...

— Чехо.

— Чехо... — Лука поморщился: он не любил панибратства, но тут, похоже, иначе никак. — Я, конечно, впечатлён и всё такое. Эти сведения... Просто невероятно... было бы, если бы ты сейчас не шерстил фейсбук Чарли за последние пять лет и не рылся в моём профиле.

Серхио, нисколько не обидевшись, рассмеялся и хлопнул Луку по спине так, что тот чуть не присоединился к избитому трупу у стены:

— Молодец, доктор.

— Лука.

— Молодец, Лукита! Ну что, согласен стать моим соседом?

Лука ещё раз окинул Серхио оценивающим взглядом. Медленно проговорил:

— Ну... Ты непоседливый и шумный. Футбольная карьера не задалась, но страсти к футболу ты не потерял. Первое дело тебе раскрыть помог полицейский, которого накануне выперли.  
А со вторым сказочно повезло, когда ты застал того беднягу на месте происшествия. Теперь тебе страшно льстит, когда тебя называют гением, но ты побаиваешься, что такой успех больше не повторится. Сам из маленького городка — манеры не вытравить, любишь лошадей, видимо, белый — твой любимец — ты бы хоть шмотки отчищал от шерсти. Обожаешь детей, видимо, сестры или брата. Бисексуал или гомосексуал. Скорее, первое — эти духи вряд ли сестры — такое берегут для свиданий, а шлейф держится долго.

Серхио, неожиданно внимательно слушавший, вдруг перебил:

— Ладно, все более-менее понятно, но почему би или гомо, если духи?

— А у тебя презервативы в кармане — край упаковки торчит.

— Все равно непонятно.

— А они для однополых пар, я сам такие беру, — широко ухмыльнулся Лука. — Ну что, пойдем смотреть твою квартиру... детектив...


End file.
